


Forever Ain't All It's Cracked Up To Be

by escritoireazul



Series: Ain't All It's Cracked Up To Be [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-01
Updated: 1999-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's fallen in love, and she never expected it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: Many thanks to the ladies of ThatHappyPlace, and all the readers for their support.  
> Author's Note: Set during season three, more or less. Also, written a long time ago. My first fanfic.

She entered the library quietly, her eyes on the group of friends sitting inside. She wasn't trying to hide from them, but it was her nature, and what's more, her training, to move stealthily among mortals. 

Xander was the first to notice the girl slipping through the library doors. His jaw dropped, and for a moment all he could do was stare at her, mouth still open. His focused gaze drew everyone's attention to the intruder. 

All Xander saw was her silky black hair, pale skin, curving hips, and the way her breasts subtly pressed against the front of her shirt. His gaze traveled appreciatively over her baggy, faded blue jeans, dark blue silk tank top, black leather jacket, chunky heeled black boots, and the silver rings that graced each of her fingers. 

Oz noted her predatory walk with interest. Though she appeared calm and relaxed, her muscles were constantly tensed, ready for any attack it seemed. There was something almost feline about her movements, though he doubted she was any form of werecat. He sniffed the air subtly. She wasn't totally human. He could smell the difference on her, but he wasn't sure what it was. 

Willow gasped when the waves of power pouring off the girl struck her. And it wasn't just physical power she felt, even though the girl definitely looked like she could hold her own with Buffy. It was more a combination of a mental strength and the cool power of magic. Willow smiled to herself. This was a girl with whom she would love to spend time comparing spells. *She probably wouldn't stop me from experimenting like Giles does.* Willow thought. 

Giles frowned to himself. The young lady walking towards them had entered his library much too quietly for his liking. And she moved closer to them with so much intent that he wondered what her purpose here was, and just how much she had heard of their discussion. She could be a threat, and he tensed, reading himself for the inevitable attack. 

Faith glanced at her quickly. There was a feeling of weirdness about her, and Faith didn't like that. She was pretty sure that she wouldn't be five by five with this girl, no mater how interesting she seemed. 

Buffy never made it past her eyes. The second she glanced into them, she was stuck. They were a deep blue, paler towards the center, ringed with a blue so dark it was almost black. Flecks of silver caught the light. Her eyes belied her youthful, innocent look. They were filled with a wisdom and a pain that no one, young or old, should have known. A wisdom and pain that Buffy herself had felt upon various occasions. 

The girl stopped in front of them and simply waited without speaking. She knew first impressions were important, and she wanted them to draw their own conclusions about her before she spoke a word. 

Finally Giles drew himself together and spoke up. "Can I help you?" he asked, slipping into his librarian mode even down to the absent way he pushed his glasses up his nose, an action born more of carefully cultured habit than need. 

"I hope so," she replied. "You are Rupert Giles, correct?" 

"Why, yes, I am," he replied, momentarily stunned. His eyebrows knitted together, but she was already moving on to the others, and didn't note his reaction. 

"And you are Buffy and Faith," she continued, her gaze shifting to the two Slayers. "Vampire Slayers extraordinaire." The faint twist of her lips set off the hint of sarcasm coloring the words, and immediately caused Buffy to tense, anger flashing through her eyes. 

Willow drew in a startled gasp, the sound echoed by one or two of the others. Xander's eyes grew even rounder, and he could finally look away from her curving figure. Oz dropped his hands to the table, pressing them flat as if he would rise and place himself between the stranger and his precious Willow. Faith clenched her fists, the same anger that had flashed through Buffy's eyes appearing in her own. And Giles did leap to his feet, the only one to move, though it was apparent the others wanted to. Even if the girl didn't look like a danger, he had learned that not every evil carried an ugly, dangerous face. And this knowledge that she shouldn't have had, but apparently did, could very well be deemed a threat to his Slayer. . .make that Slayers. 

"How do you know this?" he demanded, leaning forward across the table towards her. 

"Be calm, Ripper," she smiled, slow and predatory, enjoying their reactions to her revelations. "I'm not here to hurt your Slayers." 

"And how do you know my nickname?" he demanded, shifting his weight forward. If this continued, any movement would send him across the table at her, though he probably should have left the fighting to his Slayers. 

"I did my homework," she quipped, then grinned at him. "I know a lot, a lot more than you think I do. For instance, Oz there is a werewolf, Willow is a witch quickly gaining experience, and Xander is known for his taste in bugs, like the giant praying mantis posing as a teacher." 

They glanced from one to another in confusion, then all turned to stare at her. She smiled gently at them, as if realizing her words might not be the best way to start this situation. If they died of heart attacks, they wouldn't be able to save the word. 

"Don't worry so much about me. What you should be worrying about is that in three days hence the Eve of Loroch will occur. Perhaps you should spend your time researching that," she said with yet another smile, this one tight, tense even, and turned to go. 

"Wait!" Buffy cried as she finally jumped to her feet and stepped away from the table. "Who are you?" 

"I'm a friend," she murmured softly, a strange smile brushing across her face. Her hands twisted together, though none noticed the nervous gesture besides Willow, who filed it away in her mind to think about later. 

"I don't need any more friends," Buffy said with a sniff. 

"I didn't say I was yours," the newcomer replied, then slipped through the doors, which swung shut behind her almost silently. 

Buffy was floored for a moment, unable to move, then rushed after her. By the time she burst through the doors, the girl had disappeared, lost in the light outside. 

"That was definitely weird," Buffy murmured as she reentered the library and moved towards her seat again. 

"That's a surprise to whom?" Xander asked, finally relaxing back into his chair. "If it wasn't weird, then I would worry." 

"Yeah, ok, but that was weirder than normal," Buffy returned, her face twisting into a small frown. 

"Why?" Willow asked, twirling a piece of her brilliant red hair around one slender finger absently. Oz touched her shoulder lightly, attention caught up in her slightest movement. 

"Because," Buffy began, then stopped. She had to breathe deeply before she could finish her answer, but finish it she did. "Because those were almost the same exact words that Angel said to me when we first met." 

"Dead boy told you that Giles was also known as Ripper?" Xander teased, his dark eyes dancing at his attempt at humor. 

"No. He said he was a friend and when I told him I didn't need any friends, he said the same thing she did. Her eyes..."she trailed off, chewing on her lower lip. Willow opened her mouth to question Buffy's last statement, but Giles broke in before she could get the words out. 

"Well, all that aside, our first priority is to check out this information, even if we do not know how trustworthy the source is. I'll look up this Eve of Loroch prophesy now in my books. Willow, see what you can find on that inhuman contraption of yours," Giles murmured, wiping his glasses on his shirt as he moved away from the table. 

"It's a computer, Giles, not a demon incarnate," Willow began, then shook her head, laughing at herself. "Well, usually. And I guess this means round robin time." 

"Oh yeah," Xander grinned. "I'm staying at Willow's, Willow's staying at Buffy's, and since the Buffster's mom is in on this, she doesn't count." 

"Thanks for the kindness, Xand," Buffy grimaced at him, though the expression was obviously fake. 

"Oh, you know that's not what I meant," he crossed his eyes at her, causing Willow to burst into giggles. Oz's lips twitched up at her actions and he settled himself at her left hand, watching the computer screen and grabbing a book from the pile on the floor next to him. 

Hours later the group was nowhere near finding all the information they needed. They had finally learned what the Eve of Loroch was about, what could happen, and why it was happening, but they had no clue where it would take place or how to stop it. 

By three in the morning they had all collapsed around the room. Willow and Oz were cuddled together on the stairs, her head cradled to his shoulder. Xander lay across a table, his knees bent up and his arms folded across his stomach, a tiny drop of drool sliding down his cheek. Giles was leaning back in his chair, a book open on his lap, though he had long ago exhausted the information inside it. Buffy and Faith sat back to back on the floor, supporting each other's weight. 

The stranger entered the library quietly again, watching the group of friends rest before she opened her mouth to speak. "Did you find anything?" she questioned softly, trying not to startle them. Her attempts were in vain, for they all jumped when they heard her voice. 

"You're as bad as Dead Boy, sneaking around and scaring us," Xander spat out. "We need to put bells on you both." 

"Sorry," she replied, looking a bit confused at the reference but shrugging it off. "And I don't wear bells." 

"It's just an expression," Xander sighed and sat up, scrubbing at the damp corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"W-well yes, we found something. We know that Loroch was a very po-powerful demon that got trapped by an immortal, somehow. We know that if he is freed then he will take over the world, because that is what he was created to do. But, our means of vanquishing this, this demon are unknown amongst our researching party," Giles told her. 

"He means we don't know how to stop it," Willow translated, but the newcomer waved her words away with one pale hand. 

"Here," she said, throwing two leather bound books on the table, "these may help you." 

"These are the lost books of Samra," Giles hurried over to the table, pressing his hands to them lightly. "They have been lost for over two hundred years." 

"I know," she replied softly. "I hope they will be of some help. And, if you don't mind, I'll stay and help too." She glanced from one to another, her eyes unknowingly pleading for something she didn't have. Acceptance. Friendship. She hadn't allowed herself to get close to anyone, not since. . .well, the past. 

"Of course you can stay," Willow spoke up before the rest of the group could process the question. She could see the loneliness in the girl's eyes. "You've helped us so far, and we need another reader. But why don't you tell us your name? It's only fair, you know all of ours." 

The girl paused for a moment, gazing into Willow's eyes, weighing the request, searching for anything that might hint at her words having a deeper meaning. Liking what she found there, she answered, "Gabriel, my name is Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe." 

"Welcome Gabe," Giles said. He walked towards her and extended his hand. "We could use all the help we can get." Gabriel shook his hand with a smile and a quick nod. 

The group settled down to finish their research. The new books helped immensely, but the real help came from the quiet female seated near Willow. Gabe read quickly, missed no detail, and listened to Giles ramble on and on without a word of complaint. Before the sun rose they found the means of destroying the demon, and Gabe had found herself with a new group of friends. 

Though who knew how long the peace would last?


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe hurried towards the cemetery. The gang was going to meet there, and she was running late, a quite unusual act for her. She was afraid that her lack of punctuality might hurt her new friends dearly, but she had had to check out a rumor she heard before going out for the night. Of course, for her luck was notoriously bad, her source had fallen through and had no pertinent information for her. *I hate finding new sources in every town* she growled inside her own head. *If only. . .* she forced her thoughts away from the direction they were headed. Instead she pumped more energy into her body, and raced through the streets of Sunnydale, hoping that Loroch hadn't risen yet. 

She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the cemetery. Her new friends were sitting under the largest tree inside the cemetery, and, thank whatever higher power you chose, they were still safe. 

"Hello, sorry I'm late. Something came up," Gabe gasped as she halted, wincing lightly at her brief words. She was definitely not used to worrying about others, or what they thought. Not used to explaining herself or her actions to others, either. She'd never done that, not even with her old. . .friends. 

"That's ok, no troubles here yet," Xander answered her. "It's almost as boring as the Bronze on a good night. Almost." 

"I'm glad I didn't miss anything," she said, a tiny frown creasing her brow. This human boy amazed her. His comments were so outright stupid and usually untimely, but she found them hilarious. Laughter hadn't been this much a part of her life before. 

Buffy stretched lightly. "Yeah well, I'm getting bored. I need to move," the blonde slayer whined. "Let's get this show over the road. He rises soon enough, I'll still get a full patrol in and be able to have some sort of life after." 

"Totally agree with ya, B," Faith laughed. "I never saw such lack of action. Quite rude of our demon friend to take so long, ruin our night." 

"Well, if the little slayers are bored," Gabe spoke up then, a hint of condensation tingeing her words. "We could spar a little, just to get you guys in the mood." 

"In the mood?" Xander piped up and sat up, eyes widening. "I'm all for it." 

"In the fighting mood," Gabe replied. Willow smacked at him lightly, and Gabe nodded her approval. 

"I'm five by five with the idea if you are, B," Faith said, with a glance at the other slayer. She was itching to fight, and at this point didn't care who the action was with, as long as she could stop being so bored. 

"Well, F, let's show this newcomer why we're the Slayers," Buffy replied, jumping to her feet. She still didn't trust Gabe, and there was something about the girl that made Buffy dislike her immensely, something that if the Slayer would have thought about it, she would have realized it stemmed from her almost quotation of Angel the previous afternoon. 

"Ok girls, if you think you can take me," Gabe smiled a little, motioning them forward. "Let's begin." 

With those words she pulled off her black leather jacket, revealing a little black tank top and four necklaces. Buffy attacked immediately, throwing a left hook at her face while Faith drove a booted foot at Gabe's blue jean-covered legs. 

Gabe easily leapt over Faith's sweep and blocked Buffy's punch a moment before it contacted her cheek. She caught Faith in the mouth with a well-placed kick as she flipped over Buffy's head, driving her own booted foot into Buffy's back. 

Buffy went flying, but twisted around so that she landed facing Gabe, and launched herself back at the girl. Faith leapt into the air this time, swinging her left leg around to connect with Gabe's face and send her flying. The blow landed, but as she arched back through the air, Gabe grabbed Faith's foot and jerked hard, slamming the girl into a headstone. Faith landed heavily and lay stunned for a moment. Gabe also hit hard, cracking her head against the ground, but forced herself to leap back to her feet. 

Buffy threw herself at Gabe, tackling the girl to the ground. For a few moments all that could be seen was a mass of swinging arms and legs, until Buffy sailed across the clearing. All three girls returned to their feet this time and stood glaring at each other, chests rising and falling rapidly as they struggled to breathe. Just as Buffy tensed to launch another attack, Giles' voice cracked out. 

"What are you girls doing?" he demanded to know, moving towards them with the intention of separating them if they started to fight again. 

"We're just sparring, Giles," Buffy replied with a tiny pout. "Don't wig on us." 

"Just sparring?" he questioned, his voice harsher than Buffy was used to. "You are supposed to be waiting for a powerful demon to arrive and you are just sparring?" 

"It's over now, calm down," Faith said with a smirk and a wink, flipping her dark hair out of her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Giles," Gabe spoke up then, brushing off her jeans slowly. "I should have known better. The Slayers need their full strength when we face Loroch." 

"And you don't?" Buffy spat out. 

"Well," Gabe couldn't resist the insult that flew from her mouth, "Who spent most of her time flying through the air?" 

"You think you could take me?" Buffy hissed, stepping towards Gabe once more, her hands clenching into fists so tightly that her knuckles grew white. 

"Want to try for some more bruises, Slayer?" Gabriel sneered, shoving her hair out of her face with one hand even as her other arm came up to block the first punch. 

"Enough!" Willow snapped, her normally gentle voice echoing through the clearing. "Buffy, Faith, Gabe, you three should be ashamed of yourselves. Giles just reminded you that we are here to defeat Loroch, not settle some petty jealousies that you have, for no apparent reason." Willow's delicate features were set in her resolve face, and even Gabe, who had never seen the look before, realized that no one messed with Willow when she was in her resolve face. 

Well, no one except for the tall purple demon who now had one clawed hand wrapped around her slender throat, his nails pressing into her skin without piercing the flesh. 

"So kind of you to tire each other out before I rose," Loroch's voice was low and rumbling, definitely menacing. Buffy took a step towards him, turning her restless anger at Gabe at him, and his hand tightened around Willow's throat. 

"Any closer and her blood will flow," the demon whispered, his words still heavy though softer than before. 

Everyone froze, not doubting for an instant that he would renege on his threat. Willow's eyes were wide with fright. She chewed on her lower lip to keep from screaming, realizing that the piercing sound would not help the situation. Buffy's eyes glanced wildly from here to there, searching for some way to free Willow from the demon's grasp without injuring her friend. 

Gabe's temper began to rise, the adrenaline from the fight pouring into it. She had just barely met this girl, but already Willow had a special place in her heart. And no one hurt people she cared about. Slowly and carefully she began to back away into the shadows from the tall trees. No one noticed her departure, least of all the demon still dealing with the Slayer. 

"Let her go," Buffy said, trying to sound flip. "She isn't any threat to you. I'm the Slayer, you want me." 

"I need the blood of an innocent," Loroch said with what might have been a smirk, had he looked more like a human. "You, my girl, are anything but." 

Buffy fumed silently, her anger growing. "Come on, grape boy," she taunted. "I bet you're scared of me. And I'm not 'your girl.'" 

"This is pointless, little one," he replied. "I won't fall for your childish banter. I have more important things to do this night." With that he began to slowly draw the tip of one claw lightly across Willow's throat. A thin line of blood appeared and little drops began to trace their way down her pale skin. 

It was the sight and scent of the blood that set Gabe off. Out of nowhere she launched herself into the air, sailing towards him rapidly. One booted foot caught Loroch in the head and sent him flying. Though she landed heavily on top of him, Willow was thrown clear. 

Loroch howled in anger, the ground shaking with the sound. He grabbed Gabe and stood, intending to throw her across the clearing, but suddenly tightened his grip on her and grinned. 

"You smell like mortals, demon," he whispered loud enough for all present to hear. "What's more, you taste of power, and vampires. You've spent much time in the company of vampires and powerful ones at that. You will make a better sacrifice. You are powerful, still have innocence, and are tinged with evil. You will do nicely for this night." 

"Me, innocent," Gabriel laughed harshly and rolled her eyes even as she struggled to free herself from his tight hold. "Your senses are off, demon. Let me go, before I show you what a real demon acts like." Loroch just laughed and tightened his grip, his already blood claws digging into her skin. 

Suddenly both Loroch and Gabe went flying. Gabe managed to land clear of him this time, and grabbed her sword from the ground near Buffy. "Distract him," she yelled at the Slayers as she struggled to her feet. 

Buffy and Faith leapt into action, Loroch's heavy fall inspiring them both. Buffy dove at his legs while Faith sent a flurry of kicks at his head. Distracted by the two Slayers, Loroch never noticed the heavy sword swinging through the air his way until it bit into his stomach and drove upwards to his heart. As Gabe pulled the sword free, Loroch disappeared into a puddle of purple goop, which Buffy and Faith landed in, for they were off balance when the object of their attack suddenly wasn't there any more. 

"Disgusting," Faith muttered as she leapt to her feet. 

Buffy rose slower, trying to wipe the ooze off her clothing. "Another outfit ruined in the line of duty," she murmured sadly. 

"Everyone ok?" Gabriel asked, panting slightly. She wiped the silver blade off on the grass, then started to wipe away the blood trailing down her throat towards the black tank top. 

"Yes, I think we are all fine," Giles replied. He looked up from where he was examining Willow and smiled at her. "Thank you, Gabriel." 

"Don't thank me," Gabe said. "I would have never got the sword close enough if Buffy and Faith hadn't attacked him. It was a group effort." 

"You three sure work well together," Xander said, a look of awe on his face. "Ever consider putting on stage shows?" he continued, destroying the sincere compliment from before, teasing them all. And all three girls glared at him. 

"We do work well together though," Faith agreed. "Hey, everything is five by five with me, ok, G?" 

"Sure Slay-I mean Faith, we're fine," Gabe replied with a smile. She carefully tucked the sword away back in the scabbard, then straightened up and started to offer her hand to Faith before thinking better of it. 

"Yeah," Buffy spoke up. "You're not as bad as I thought. But I could still take you." 

Gabriel just shook her head, refusing to rise to the bait and be drawn into this mess again. 

"Only one question," Willow said softly. "Who attacked Loroch while he had Gabe?" 

Buffy scanned the darkness, her eyes narrowed intently. After a moment she nodded, and waved into the night. "I knew it," she said smugly. "Get out here, lurker." 

"Oh great," Xander sighed, "Dead Boy. The perfect end to a perfect evening." 

"Who is this 'Dead Boy' he keeps referring to?" Gabe leaned forward to whisper the question to Willow, the faint star light catching her face as she did so. 

"Xander," Angel began, stepping from the darkness and glaring at the boy, then broke off. "Gabriel?" his voice shook with emotion and he took a step towards her. 

Gabe whipped towards the voice, her eyes widening at who she saw. "Angelus?" she whispered, clasping her hands together tightly to hide the shaking. 

They stood, staring at each other, the others forgotten. Buffy fumed, resting her hands on her hips. Her man was looking at another woman, someone Buffy had not beaten into a pulp. How dare he. Her eyes almost flared green with the sheer amount of jealousy pumping through her body. 

Willow watched them closely, though she tried to focus more on Buffy, unsuccessfully. Angel was just so beautiful standing there, in the mix of dark and light, shadows falling just so across his face. Her lips parted in a silent sigh. She snapped them closed a second later, glancing around to make sure that no one had noticed anything, but they seemed to preoccupied with the odd way both Angel and Gabe were acting. 

It was Xander who finally broke the silence. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say you two know each other," he quipped, hoping to ease the tension that was encircling them like fog. 

Just at that moment Angel reached out, grabbed Gabe, and pulled her to him. He buried one hand in her hair, wrapped the other possessively around her waist and pressed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. While Gabe arched against him, her hands sliding up to tighten on his shoulders against her will, the others could only gawk. 

"I'd say they know each other really well," Faith corrected Xander's statement softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Later, back in the library 

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy demanded, actually shaking with her fury. After seeing Angel, HER boyfriend, well-ex-well-sorta-not-really-boyfriend, kiss Gabe, she had stormed out of the cemetery. Slowly the rest of the Slayerettes had followed her, one at a time, most wanting to make sure she was alright. Now the group sat in the library, waiting for Gabe, or Angel, or both, to show up, and trying to calm the angry Slayer down. 

"He's MINE," Buffy continued, pacing back and forth brusquely. "Or he would if it wasn't for that silly clause in the curse. How can she kiss him? What is she thinking?" Her steps picked up pace and she began muttering threats under her breath. 

"Uh, Buffy," Willow began softly, her worried gaze following the Slayer on her trek around and around the room. "I seem to remember Angel kissing her." 

"No you don't," Buffy yelled, whirling around to face her friend. "What you saw was that. . .that. . .come-from-nowhere-way-out-of-her-league-wanna-be-Slayer kissing my boyfriend!!!" 

"Actually, I kissed her," Angel said quietly from where he had just walked out of the stacks. "And I'm not your boyfriend remember? You were quite clear on that." 

Buffy whirled around, all her breath escaping her throat in surprise. Angel had one arm draped loosely across Gabe's shoulders and a small hint of a smile graced his face. 

"And I don't want to be a Slayer," Gabe spoke up. "In fact, if I was every called, I'd destroy myself first. . .or rather, destroy the Watcher's Council." 

"Bitch," Buffy aimed at Gabe, the girl's derogatory comments about Watchers and Slayers the absolute last straw. "I should have known that you were trouble. Can't even be here two days before you're stealing other people's men. What's next, you're going to try to destroy the world?" she spat out the last part, glaring at Angel. He flinched at the reference to Angelus, then straightened up, unable to let her continue with her wild accusations. 

"Buffy," Angel started, leaning forward ominously. "Shut up." 

"No, let me handle it, Angelus," Gabe said, stepping forward away from him. "Buffy, I didn't ‘steal' anyone's man. First of all, according to what he says, he's not yours. Second of all, I can't steal what was mine first." 

Buffy opened her mouth to insult Gabe again, but Willow stopped her. "Buffy, sit. Relax. I think there is a story here, and I for one would like to hear it." Buffy reluctantly sat down, flopping into a chair at the end of the table. Gabe and Angel chose chairs on the other end, as far from Buffy as they could get and still be included in the group. 

"I have a question," Faith spoke up. "Just how long have you two known each other? Cause you look altogether too comfortable with each other, if you know what I mean." Despite Buffy's hostile glare, she winked lewdly at them. If she was expecting some sort of embarrassed reaction, she was taunting the wrong people, for neither Angel nor Gabe so much as batted an eyelid at her comment. 

Gabe smiled slightly. "I've know Angelus for about two hundred and twenty years or so," she answered slowly. She restrained that wince that wanted to follower her words, forcing herself to remain cool and in control. This would happen sooner or later, probably under no better circumstances than this. 

"Two hundred and twenty years?" Willow repeated quietly, eyes wide at the thought of that much time. The sheer number of years were unfathomable to the mortal. 

"Damn," Faith whistled, kicking her chair back and getting comfortable. "That's a long time." 

"But. . .how? You're not a vamp, are you?...no wonder he's yours," Buffy whispered, her anger lessening under her surprise. 

"I'm not a vampire. He isn't mine, not anymore," Gabe began to answer her questions, a look of sadness on her face. She feared that the facts of her life would destroy any chance of a friendship she had with these people. "I've been alive so long because I'm a demon." 

"You're a what?" Buffy asked, her head jerking up. 

"A demon," Gabe sighed. It was time to tell them the truth. "I don't really know where to begin. If you just want to ask me questions, I'll answer them, truthfully. I give my word on that." 

"Just how old are you?" Xander was the first to speak after a quick moment of silence as they gathered their questions together in their heads. 

"I've stopped keeping track, but well over a thousand years old," Gabe answered. She smiled wanly, resting both hands flat on the table. "After so many birthdays, it just gets depressing." 

"Well, you've aged very well," he told her, swallowing hard, but winking at her despite his discomfort. Gabriel smiled gratefully at his attempt at humor. 

"Who cares how old she is?" Buffy broke in. She still had a sad light in her eyes, but her anger was rapidly returning. "How do you know Angel?" 

Gabe sighed, for this was where it got tricky. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" she asked. "It's a long story, and not a very pretty one." 

"I do," Buffy said. 

"If it's anything like the park, I do," Faith laughed. "That was quite fun to watch, I might add." Buffy glared at her again, muttering a few choice words under her breath, but everyone ignored her. 

"I do too," Willow agreed. "I knew you were hiding something from us. I hoped that you would open up to me in time. Now I want to know what it was." Oz slid himself a little closer to Willow and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he prepared to listen to the story. She stiffened a moment, then relaxed against him, placing one hand lightly on his other arm. 

"I met Angelus before he was turned. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen," Gabe began. "As you can probably imagine. We met in a tavern in Ireland." 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ireland 

The girl entered the crowded tavern cautiously. She wasn't afraid of any of the inhabitants, but she also didn't want to cause a scene. Besides, it was always good to appear cautious when most of the girls around did. 

She scanned the room quickly, searching for demons. Finding none, she took a second look around the room, glancing quickly at each person, not bothering to cast any of them a second look. Then her gaze stopped, locked on a single mortal. 

Gabriel couldn't move, couldn't speak, could barely breathe as she stared at the man. He was beautiful, simply beautiful. His dark hair was long and pulled back off of his face, but strands tumbled haphazardly across his forehead. His dark eyes were glazed but still lovely. He looked up and caught her eyes and a soft sigh escaped her lips. She firmly believed that the eyes lead directly to the soul, if there is a soul to lead to, and his was just as beautiful as the rest of his body. He stood slowly, teetering back and forth, then stumbled over to her, drawn by her unwavering gaze. 

"Hello, miss," he murmured, blowing a blast of alcohol-filled-breath into her face. "How are ye?" He swayed back and forth, one hand beating the air as he tried to keep his balance. 

"I'm fine, sir," she answered, her lips twisting in a grimace at the smell of his breath. "You, on the other hand, look as if you need some help." 

"No. . .no. I jus-just fine," he stuttered over the words, then shook his head, sending those loose strands of hair skittering across his skin. "I just nee to lie down for a momen-" with that he stumbled and fell against her. 

Gabriel could have easily held him up, but almost dropped him at the thrill that raced through her body at the touch of his skin. *Nice,* she thought to herself, then forced the words away. 

"Perhaps I should escort you home," she glanced up into his drunken face and situated him more steadily against her body, draping one of his long arms over her shoulders. 

"Perhaps ye should," he mumbled, leaning into her even heavier, if that was possible. "Perhaps ye should." 

With a little pretended struggling on her part, Gabriel got him out of the tavern and along the dark streets to his own home. They finally stopped before his front door. Gabriel looked everywhere but into his face, though she could feel his eyes resting firmly on her body, waiting for some reaction. 

"Well lass, ye di-did me a grand favor," he said finally, tilting his head until he caught her blue eyes with his own. "Now, wha-what is yer name so I might know whom I owe such a debt ta?" 

"What is yer name lad?" Gabriel returned the question, easily imitating his Irish brogue. 

"Na fair, I asked ye first," he complained. When she did nothing but gaze up into his face, he sighed and then answered her. "Me name be Angelus, lass." 

*Angelus, the one with the angelic face* the thought darted through her mind then vanished before she could grasp it completely. "Me name, lad," she smiled up at him and then turned to go. "Me name be Gabriel." 

"Ah, tis the luck o the little people that brough us together then," he drawled after her, hanging on to one of the columns holding up the porch roof to keep himself on his feet. "I'm named for the angels and lass, Gabriel is one. 

"Yea, lad, but I'm not," with her final words Gabriel disappeared from his sight, hurrying into the shadows before she did something stupid, like fling herself down at his feet and take advantage of his drunken-state. 

A few weeks later Gabriel walked through the dark town, enjoying what was to be her final night within it. Few people were out at such a late time, and only person she had seen in the last half hour was a young drunken man, who complained of being kicked out of a tavern with his friends. She'd kept walking, refusing to get drawn into a conversation with yet another drunkard, and he had stumbled away. 

It was the feel of another demon that first caught her attention. She paused, examining the touch with her mind, and decided that it was a vampire. Gabriel hurried through the streets, searching for the source of the feeling. She wouldn't attack it if it left the humans that might have been nearby alone, but if it so much as stalked a human it would be dust. 

She was sickened to find that she had arrived too late. The pretty vampiress stood over a dark body, her full lips twisting up into a pleased smile. Gabriel hid in the shadows, wondering why the vamp was still there. Only one reason came to mind, and she hoped that the vampire had not just sired a childe, because she wasn't in the mood for a fight, and the production of another vampire would definitely lead to one. 

Gabriel couldn't explain her recent need to hunt the creatures of the night to herself even, but over the past few years she had killed more vampires than even the Slayers themselves had done. Of course, she avoided said Slayers as if they were Death themselves, which they might very well be if one caught her unawares. 

Suddenly the female vampire laughed aloud, her entire face lightening up with happiness. The body moved then, and rose to its feet. 

"Are you hungry?" the female vamp asked with a wicked smile. She gently placed one hand on the new vampire's shoulder, thrusting her chest out ever so subtly as if to remind him that she was, after all, a female, as well as his sire. 

"Always, miss, always," the new vampire drawled. Gabe was just moving forward to challenge them when the fledgling turned. A soft cry escaped her lips. She recognized this vampire. 

"Ahh, Gabriel, the lass who is an angel but not," Angelus smirked at her, his face even more handsome with the new darkness that filled his eyes. 

"Angelus, the one with the angelic face," she returned, brushing one hand down her face slowly. Of all the mortals for that damn vampire to choose. . . 

"Are you ready to die, child?" the female vampire glared at Gabriel and started forward, face shifting, her golden eyes glimmering with rage. 

"Now Darla," Angelus began, touching her shoulder to stop her movements. "You can't kill the lass." 

"And why not?" Darla demanded, turning that intense gaze on her childe. How dare he question her actions so soon after rising. He would be suitably punished for this, she would see to that. 

"Because she isn't mortal," he whispered. "Can't ye feel the power coming off her. She is a demon too, aren't ye lass?" 

"Aye lad, that I am," she whispered back, unconsciously falling into his brogue. His eyes caught hers and gazed deep into them and she was hooked. For years she had fought on the side of good, destroying vampires, assorted monsters, and even other demons. This was the first vampire she had ever cared for. She kicked herself mentally. *Why did you talk to a human? You know that you can't talk to them and run the risk of getting attached. You should have run for the hills at the first sign of that beautiful face.* She sighed, trying to drag her eyes from Angelus'. She could not. 

"Run with us, lass, ye know ye want to," he spoke again, his voice dark silk. "Imagine a new world, jus' for the three of us." 

Darla growled next to him, then sighed, her face returning to normal. If he wanted this girl to join them, she couldn't say no. She could deny him nothing, not now, not ever. 

Angelus drew closer to Gabriel and wrapped one arm around her waist, while one hand slid into her hair. "Well, yea or nay?" he asked, his lips brushing against hers ever so slightly. 

A quick struggle between good and evil was fought in her mind in the millisecond before she pressed her lips to his. He chuckled deep in his throat as their lips moved against each other, their tongues battling for dominance. This spitfire was joining him, and they would rule the world. 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sunnydale 

Willow sighed softly. "How romantic. You loved him so much that you turned your back on everything else, like Romeo and Juliet even." 

"No," Gabe denied her words fiercely. "I didn't love him. I don't love him." 

"You didn't?" Buffy questioned. "You didn't love him?" She frowned, unable to comprehend someone not loving her Angel. . .and unable to understand why Gabe would have turned her back on her life if she didn't. 

"No," Gabe answered softly. "I didn't. I cared for him, I was infatuated with him, I lusted for him, but I never loved him." 

"No," Angel agreed, teasing the ends of Gabe's hair lightly. "She never loved me." 

Willow looked at him, worry filling her eyes. He didn't sound hurt. . .but. . .if that demon had broken his heart. . . "Did you love her?" 

"No," he stated matter-of-factly. "I wanted her. I wanted to dominate that intense will, even when I was mortal. But I didn't love her." 

Giles rubbed his forehead thoughtfully. "You said you have fought demons for years at that point?" 

"Yes, I had," Gabe replied. "For a good twenty or so." 

"Well, that clears up some. . .irregularities in the Watcher Diaries," he said with a small smile. His eyes danced with more emotion than he would allow his face to hold. Once again he would be able to offer up answers to the Council that they didn't have, answer that just might get them off of his back for awhile about his unorthodox methods. 

"What do you mean?" Gabe asked, genuinely confused. She had stayed as far away from that organization as she could, and didn't understand why they might have been writing about her. 

"Well, it seems that every once in awhile a demon that the Watcher and Slayer were tracking would just disappear. Eventual they would learn that the demon was dead. No one ever figured out how," Giles answered her. "This clears at least some of that up." 

"Oh," was all Gabe replied, though she tilted her head as if thinking about the situation. 

"Why didn't you just go up and help the Slayers yourself?" Xander asked. 

"You know Slayers," Gabriel replied without thinking. "They are bossy, pushy, don't follow orders well, and usually don't listen to anyone but their Watcher. And, for the longest time, no Slayer was allowed to have helpers. Besides, I don't work well with people either. And for quite a while I didn't think very highly of the whole Slayer/Watcher organization. I'd dealt with demons, even destroying some, for years before anyone came to 'save the world.' I didn't feel as if I needed them, so I didn't feel that they needed me. You have to admit, 'one girl in all the world to defeat the demons and the monsters' doesn't make a lot of sense." 

"How long did you stay with Angelus and Darla?" Faith asked the next question, leaning forward eagerly. Just from the brief knowledge she had of Angel in his Angelus stage, she knew that their time together had to be interesting. 

"Until Angelus was no more," Gabriel replied, her voice catching for a moment at some memory that they attributed to sadness at the loss of her vampire. 

"How did you stand it?" Xander questioned. "Living with those demons? I mean, you had Dead Boy and Darla, and later the vampire version of Bonnie and Clyde." 

"The what?" Gabriel asked, then frowned at Xander. "And remember, boy, I'm a demon too." 

"He means me, he calls me Dead Boy, and the Bonnie and Clyde was a reference to Spike and Drusilla," Angel said, watching her face closely. She gave away nothing however, simply turning back to the others. 

"Why do you think it would be hard to live with them?" Gabe questioned Xander. "I already said that I wanted Angelus. Dealing with Darla just came with being around Angelus." 

"What about Spike and Drusilla?" Xander repeated. "It must have killed you to have to deal with them. I mean, Dead Boy wanted Drusilla didn't he? How could you stand sharing?" 

"I don't think you understand," Gabe continued with a sigh. "Demons don't have many morals, at least most of them don't. I didn't love Angelus. I wanted him. Sharing him with Darla and then Drusilla wasn't a big deal. In fact, we had some fun times, me, him and Dru." 

Angel snorted and hid the smile that threatened to break free. Buffy made an 'oh disgusting' face, but Willow just smiled, hiding it behind a soft cough. The thought of Angel in any sexual terms pleased her innocent mind greatly, though it also sent a wash of red across her face. 

"Besides," Gabriel continued, "You must admit that they are all quite lovely, even for vampires. It wasn't that painful of a situation." 

"What have you been doing since you left them?" Willow asked, finally back in control of her thoughts. 

"Hunting demons, avoiding humans, finding obscure prophesies, this and that," Gabe replied, settling back in her chair. Though she seemed to still be concentrating on the conversation, some hint of blankness in her eyes gave away her distraction. 

"Oh," Willow began, but broke off with a yawn, unable to finish the question. 

"Maybe we should continue this another time," Giles said. "It's almost dawn, and we have all had a long few days, so go home, get some rest, and we'll continue this discussion later." 

"But Giles. . ." Buffy began, her tremulous voice verging on a whine. 

"No, Giles is right," Gabe spoke up. "You all had a long day, and I for one want nothing more than to sleep a year or so. Besides, Angel and I need some time to talk. I haven't seen him since he was cursed. I want to know what has happened in his life, and I know he has some questions for me. Maybe we should lie low for awhile, give us a chance to talk. I mean, we've got over 80 years to catch up on." 

"Ok," Buffy said. "I don't like it, but I don't think I have a choice." She sighed, standing slowly, arms crossed over her chest. 

"You don't," Angel spoke up. "We'll be here if you need help, but otherwise, I think we should all stay away from each other for a bit, like we were before." 

Gabe and Angel turned to leave. She glanced back quickly, catching everyone's eye before stopping her gaze on Willow. "I don't want you to hate me," she said softly. "No matter what you think I've done." With that she was gone, lost in the shelves of books that led down to the entrance to the sewers.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later 

Gabe stayed away from the gang for awhile, thinking it best that they, especially Buffy, not have to deal with her just yet. Angel kept her up to date will all that was happening, and a few times she wanted to interfere, especially as she began to delve into Angel's secret thoughts, though she restrained herself from letting him know for awhile, and for the first time in her long life, Gabe didn't know what to do. She was terrified that they hated her, and she hated being afraid like that. It happens so rarely when you are practically immortal. 

"You have to talk to them," Angel told her one night as they sat talking, finally forcing himself to broach the difficult subject, one that he had avoided for so long now. 

"I know, but. . ." her voice trailed off as she tried to find the right words. "I don't want them to hate me, and I don't want to force them to deal with me too soon, not after all the bombshells that were dropped that night, at least in their opinion. And I hate feeling scared about this. I'm a big bad demon, I don't act like this. I'm mad at myself for caring." 

"You can't stop caring forever, can you?" Angel asked gently, his dark eyes gazing into her blue ones, comfort and worry darkening them even more. 

"Look what happened last time I let myself care," she snapped, turning away from him with a quick jerk that sent her hair whipping into his face. 

"So you're going to base the rest of your IMMORTAL life on one experience?" he demanded, allowing a little of his fear and worry for her to show in the edge in his voice. He leaned around her body, forcing her to hold his gaze. "An experience with a moron?" 

"A ‘bloody' moron even," she relented, finally cracking a smile. Angel allowed a silent sigh of relief to pass his lips before he sat back and spoke again. Gabe twisted around to look at him once more as he continued. 

"That's better," Angel said with a laugh. "Willow wants you to go. . .how did she put it? 'Hang at the Bronze' with them next Friday." He brushed her hair out of her face and smiled, just a tiny smile, but a smile none the less. "Think you're up for it?" 

"Well. . ." Gabe searched her mind for an excuse, any excuse in a pinch, but finally gave up. She realized that no matter what she came up with, Angel would only give her grief. It was just easier to give in and go along with this. At least it gave her a few more days to spend alone, brooding if need be. "I'll be there, clad in bells." 

Angel leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. "Good," he told her mock seriously. "That's more like you. Except maybe for the part about the bells. . .you never liked the sound of them, remember?" 

"People change," she murmured, then turned her head and gently pressed her lips to his. The kiss, though unplanned, was the best thing she could have done for herself. They remained together for a few moments, just enjoying a kiss with no strings attached. Finally Angel pulled away reluctantly, stroked her cheek once, and left. 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

Friday, right after sunset "You like her," Gabe accused him. She'd finally decided that if he was going to make her face the mortals, she was going to make him deal with the secrets he was keeping buried so deeply. Angel just shook his head in mute denial of her accusation. "Yes you do, lad. I can tell. You reacted so strongly when you thought she was dead that you have to like her. And not just in that friendly way, either." 

"No I didn't," Angel snapped at her. "There was no strong reactions on my part. I was simply worried because she is one of Buffy's friends. . .and one of mine too, I suppose." 

"Yes you did," Gabe corrected. "Why don't you tell her? Why didn't you tell her you were worried for that matter?" Angel's silence was answer enough, but Gabe pressed for more, glaring at him, her thick brows meeting, so deep was her frown. Finally Angel gave up and flung his hands into the air, sinking back against the couch in defeat. 

"I couldn't even touch her. When I found out she was still alive, I couldn't hug her, for fear that I wouldn't let go. " He sighed deeply, dragging one hand through his hair. The spiky strands simply bounced back into place. 

"Just tell her, tell her that you worried, tell her how you feel, and it will be all better," Gabe offered softly. "You can't hide from things like this. You taught me that." 

"Tell her what?" Angel strangled on the words, then forced them out. "That I care for her? I'm her best-friend's ex-boyfriend. And then there is my lovely curse. I can't be in a relationship with anyone, at least not in any decent semblance of a relationship that I'm happy in, or I'll end up killing their friends and family." 

"Oh Angel," Gabe whispered, wrapping her arms around him and resting her cheek against his shoulder for a moment. "What am I going to do with you?" 

They cuddled together, rocking back and forth slowly as Gabe crooned a gentle tune into his ear. She stroked his hair and soothed him as best she could, resting her chin against his shoulder at odd moments to help herself feel closer to him. 

"Oh aroon, how can I fix it? I can't stand to see you so unhappy," she whispered against his ear, her breath warm as it brushed his skin gently. 

"I just want to be able to love, to be able to love her completely," he sighed, leaning into her and pressing his shoulder against her side. She brushed her lips against his forehead, brushing a bit of his hair out of the way as she did so. 

"I will find a way to make it all better," she whispered. "I promise. I don't know how yet, but I promise I will fix it, fix everything." 

Angel took comfort in the warmth of her body, wrapping his arms around her tightly and clutching her to him. It had been so long since he had allowed himself to be held and even longer since he had been held by Gabe. HEr touch was too familiar, overwhelming his pain and soothing him, slowly but surely. 

When her lips brushed across his forehead again, he raised his head and caught her mouth with his own. The kiss that followed was soft and sweet, a melding of friendship and caring and hurt and comfort. Gabe started to pull away to breathe, but Angel crushed her to him, his arms straining to pull her against him, the embrace so tight it felt like she would just slide beneath his skin. Their lips met once again, tongues fighting for dominance, in a kiss so passionate and bruising it left them both out of breath, lips burning from the touch. 

Years of sexual relations rushed back upon them as Gabe slipped around until she was straddling Angel, pushing him back against the edge of the couch. She pressed her mouth to his again, capturing the back of his head in her hands and controlling this kiss as she had been unable to the last one. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, exploring quickly, then tangling with his own, her nails scraping lightly over the back of his scalp as she lost herself in the display of domination. 

Angel slid his hands under Gabe's shirt as she plundered his mouth. With a quick tug he separated his lips from hers, whipped her shirt off, then pressed his lips back in their place. He began to lightly caress her sides, his fingertips brushing over her skin in a feather-light touch. 

Gabe arched against him as he teased her sides, goose bumps raising her skin lightly. She could feel his hardness pressed against her thigh, which only added to the shivering that flicked through her muscles. She quickly pulled away from his lips and began to unbutton his shirt, covering all the skin she bared with soft kisses as she desperately struggled to touch him. 

Soon his shirt joined hers on the floor, and the they lay together on the couch, Gabe's breasts pressed fully against Angel's hard chest, their lips meeting in kiss after kiss. 

Angel grew restless from the heated, but still too chaste for his needs touches. He wanted more. Was desperate for more. With a smooth move he flipped them over so that Gabe was on bottom, then started to pull her pants off. Once she was completely naked, he gazed down at the body he hadn't seen in over 100 years, eyes darkening even as he did so. 

The feel of his gaze, an almost tangible look, upon her set Gabe on fire. She wanted him, and she wanted him now, no more waiting involved. She tugged Angel's pants off, an interesting feat since he remained on top of her body, and then began to run her fingers down his skin. He arched against her, begging her without words through the low groans and murmurs, until finally she slid one hand around his erection. Moving her hand slowly up and down, squeezing ever so slightly, she continued the caresses until he was arching into her hand, his tight hips rolling into the movement. With a wicked grin she flipped them back over until she could straddle him. 

"Now Angel, I'm a demon too," she whispered as she ran her nails up and down his chest, the sharp tips drawing small drops of blood. "I can play ‘King of the Mountain' too." 

Gabe dropped her head to kiss his neck, running her lips over his jugular again and again and again, her tongue barely teasing his tangy skin. Just when he began to relax, enjoying the motion, she bit down hard, her fangs sinking deep into his throat, sending blood sliding down his pale throat. He arched up off of the couch with a loud cry, his erection hardening even farther. 

Gabe continued the kisses, only lightening them slightly, nibbling her way down his body, slowly, achingly slowly. Finally she paused, hovering in the air above his throbbing penis. She blew air across it softly, waiting until he whimpered to stop. After another five seconds, she dropped down, tongue teasing the tip, then drew it into her hot mouth. 

He practically jerked off the couch as she sucked and nibbled along the length of him. One of her hands slipped down and cupped his heavy sac, caressing it gently, her nails lightly tracing the roundness inside. Finally he could take no more, could feel his pending orgasm drawing near, but this wasn't how he wanted to go. Pulling her away from his body gently, Angel flipped them over once more. 

Now that he had the upper hand, a feral grin passed over his face, strengthened by the shadows that tumbled across him. He began to repeat her previous moves, nibbling at her neck with just a hint of fang involved, not quite drawing blood, though it was a tempting thought. His cool fingers gently caressed her bare breasts. When she arched into his hand, moaning for more, he tugged at her hard nipples, then soothed them with a soft brush of fingertips. His tongue laved a path around one breast in ever decreasing circles, until he could pull that nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at it as she whimpered. 

One of Angel's hands trailed down her stomach, and he delighted at the tensing of the muscles there. When he felt her soft curls brush his fingers, he stopped, hesitating a moment as her hips began to lift. He ran one finger slowly along her slit, never letting more than the tip slip inside, despite the warm dampness found there. Gabe thrust her hips up fully, silently begging him to do more. Finally he took pity on her and slid his finger down inside her. 

He slipped that one finger into her hot, wet entrance, then slid it in and out slowly, smooth as silk. He gently added another finger, and then a third until she began to tremble and rock back and forth, his name spilling from her lips in a desperate chant. He gently caught both her hands in his own as he took her lips in another gentle kiss. Gabe, frustrated, bit down on his lip, drawing blood. As the sensation of her little tongue lapping up the blood washed over him, Angel spread her legs and moved against her until she cried out into his mouth. With one sharp thrust he impaled her with his cool penis. 

Gabe cried out yet again, his name torn from her lips as she gripped his hands tightly. He thrust into her again and again, the quick movements growing even quicker as he buried himself inside her until his pelvic bone met hers with a tight smack. When he felt his balls tighten, leading into his own climax, he pulled one hand free and slid it between their bodies. He ran his fingers over her hard clitoris once, twice, then Gabe arched up, crying out and growling as her world exploded into nothing but color and sensation. She dug her nails into his back and drew long, raking lines of blood. At the scent of his own blood, Angel went crazy. He drove into her forcefully until he too came with a fierce growl. 

Angel collapsed on top of her, a heavy weight, but Gabe simply crushed him to her, pressing him against her sweaty body. They remained still, entwined together, until they dozed off and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel awoke first, dragging his mind up through layers of unconsciousness before his eyes finally opened. He smiled as Gabriel nuzzled at his neck even in her sleep, and ran his fingers through her soft hair. He had missed her. Even with the return of his soul so many years ago, and the subsequent guilt that had bombarded him, he had missed the demon who once roamed the world with him. And now, to have her back, after so many years, was an occurrence that he still didn't believe in. 

"Are you thinking of her?" Gabe questioned him quietly, causing Angel to jump slightly. He hadn't realized she was awake. 

"What was that?" he murmured, kissing her forehead gently as she tilted her head up towards him. 

"You seem so contemplative," Gabe pressed. "Are you thinking about Willow?" 

"No." Angel smiled down at her, then dropped his lips to the top of her head again. "Actually I'm thinking about you. I missed you so much," he whispered into her hair. 

"I missed you," she returned, rolling over onto his body so that she could look down into his face. With her dark hair falling over them both and her soft skin almost glowing in the dim light, Angel felt that he had seen nothing more beautiful in ages. He leaned up to kiss her again, his hands sliding over her skin. 

"Angel, you're avoiding the topic," she admonished him, but let his lips press against her own. When the kiss ended, she glared down at him, an annoyed sigh pushing past her lips. 

"What topic?" he asked, genuine confusion showing in his eyes. 

"You love her, don't you?" Gabriel asked softly, her lips twisting up into a small smile. "That topic." 

"Yes," Angel admitted, a sad sigh punctuating his words. "I love her." 

"I'll fix it," Gabe promised, lightly caressing his face, her fingers tracing over the lines in his forehead. "I'll make it so you can love her openly, somehow." Her lips tightened into a firm line of resolve, so like Willow's expression that his heart tightened, as dead as it was. 

Angel would have replied to that statement, had he not glanced sideways at the clock resting next to his bed. The sight there sent him leaping to his feet, causing Gabe to wrap her arms around his neck so that she wouldn't tumble to the floor. "We're going to be late!" he cried. 

"Late?" she murmured, confusion coloring her simple word. 

"Late meeting the others at the Bronze," he answered, setting her down and reaching for his pants. "Remember?" He hurried on with his dressing, not noticing that she didn't answer his question right away. 

"Oh my," Gabe whispered, watching as the moonlight streaming in the window flowed over him. She shook her head quickly to clear the lustful thoughts filling her mind. "We won't be too late, it's not ten yet." She sauntered over to her closet and quickly began to dress. 

When Angel looked up moments later, he could only stare, for her clothing was so reminiscent to old times that he was swamped with memories. Gabriel had chosen to dress up a bit, at least dressing up for her. She wore black leather pants that accentuated her solid muscles and a little blue velvet tank top. The back of the shirt was low enough to show off the black and violet swirling lines tattooed between her shoulder blades. Black leather boots finished the ensemble. A simple silver necklace hung around her neck, with a tiny charm in the shape of a dragon resting against her collar bone. Her fingers rubbed the dragon lightly for a moment as she stood there, lost in her memories, then she smiled at Angel. 

"You still wear that?" he murmured, motioning to the dragon necklace. Gabe's hand fell away from it immediately, and he could have sworn she blushed, her eyes suddenly bright. 

"Yes," she finally answered. "I do." 

She stepped forward to rest her hand on Angel's velvet clad arm and he touched her hair softly, his fingers sliding down the strands to brush the chain at her throat. 

"It could be worse," Angel said quietly. "It could be a cross." Gabe's surprised laughter filled the air and together they stepped into the night. 

The Bronze, later that night "Do you think she's gonna show?" Xander asked, munching on a small piece of chocolate, all that was left from the large bag he had arrived with. 

"I don't know," Buffy said quietly, her blonde hair spilling across her face. "Angel said he would make sure she came." Her words caught in her throat and she turned away, focusing on the gyrating dancers filling the dance floor in an attempt to hide her feelings. 

"I do hope she shows up," Willow added, following Buffy's gaze across the room, though she understood what the glance was for. "I wanted to talk to her some more." 

"About what?" Gabe asked as she and Angel walked up together, her hand still resting on his arm. The group at the table could only stare, for the two made an incredible couple, even Buffy would have to admit that. Angel had such an air of confidence and happiness, one that hadn't been seen since the departure of Angelus. He didn't walk toward the table, he stalked across the floor, demanding attention. And attention he received. 

"What?" Willow stammered, her hands clutched tightly together in her lap. She was enthralled with Angel, with his sudden darkness, with his confidence. Suddenly she blushed and ducked her head, hiding her face behind her thick hair. Had anyone noticed that she was staring? 

"You wanted to talk to me?" Gabe told Willow with a small smile. She, for one, had noticed that Willow was staring at Angel, and the fact made her happy. Ecstatic even, because it would make her job all the easier. 

"I was just wondering how you were," Willow answered, still not looking up. Gabe's smile widened into a broad grin at the burst of shyness. It was utterly adorable indeed. 

"She looks pretty damn fine to me," Faith broke in, her gaze sweeping appreciatively across the demon. Gabe crossed her eyes at the Slayer in a quick show of childishness, then let the smile slide back into place. 

"Where's Oz?" she asked, taking note of the missing members. 

"It's the night before the full moon, duh," Xander said, then slapped his forehead. "Duh again, you don't know about that. Oz is a werewolf." 

"Oh," Gabriel said. "Ok. I wondered what was different about him." Life was good, she decided as she settled herself at the table, speaking quietly with Willow. Though Buffy continued to ignore both her and Angel, the others kept up the conversation, and the evening was proving enjoyable indeed. 

Until Giles walked up to them, that was. 

"G man, what are you doing here?" Xander questioned. "You never come hang with us." Giles ignored him, instead looking towards his Slayers, as well as Angel and Gabe. 

"It appears that our friends are back in town," Giles began. "Or at least one of them is. Though one is almost as bad as having both here." 

"Who?" Buffy questioned briskly, finally turning away from the dancers and focusing on the situation at hand. This was business, Slayer business, and she could handle this. She had to. 

"Drusilla," Giles told her, his voice low, twisting with worry. The furrowed brow gave his fear away along with the tone. 

Angel glanced over at Gabe, whose hands were clutching the edge of the table hard enough that he could see the splintering cracks beginning to appear. He wasn't sure how the demon felt about Drusilla and Spike now, but he knew that everyone had not parted on good terms once he was out of the picture. 

"Let's go find her and find out where Spike is," Buffy stated with simple elegance. "Take care of them both at once, if we have to. Because you know if she's in town, he won't be far behind." 

"Spike," Gabe murmured so softly that only Angel and, because she sat next to the demon, Willow heard it. The pain barely hidden in the single word caused Willow to wince and glance sharply at Gabe, though she ignored the witch, instead shoving herself to her feet hastily. 

The Slayers, the Watcher, their Slayerettes, one souled vampire, and one demon headed out into the night, searching for one crazy vampiress. 

They should have stayed inside this night. 

The mansion 

Dru wandered through the mansion, walking aimlessly. 

"Bad bad bad Spike," she muttered to herself. "He has upset Miss Edith, he shall have no cakes." 

Suddenly a vision passed through her mind. "Oooh," she moaned, covering her head. "My Angel, not my Angel. That naughty Slayer and ‘er friends. And that darkness, I like darkness, it's all lovely there." 

Drusilla left the mansion and wandered into the night, heading straight for the group searching for her. 

Middle of Sunnydale 

"There," Faith said, pointing to the dark haired girl waling toward them. 

"Yes, that's Drusilla," Buffy said, tensing as she prepared to fight. 

"She killed Kendra?" Faith asked. "She's so innocent looking." 

"Don't let her confuse you," Angel said. "She's one of the most vicious women I know." 

Drusilla walked forward and stopped a few feet in front of them. "My Angel," she whispered, reaching out to him. 

Angel grimaced. He hated to see what he had done to the vampire before him. He blamed himself for Drusilla, and hated himself for it. 

Gabriel, standing directly behind Angel, saw his shoulders tighten. She placed a comforting hand on his back, making gentle circular motions on it. 

"Drusilla," he said, his pain evident in his voice. 

"My head ‘urts," she whimpered pitifully. "Make it all better Daddy?" 

Angel stiffened even more. Gabriel stepped around him and moved towards Drusilla. 

"Poor poor dear," she whispered, sliding into a sensual demon state. "‘er ‘ead ‘urts." She mimicked Dru's accent easily. 

Drusilla slid forward quietly. "Gabriel," she murmured, reaching for her. "My Gabriel." 

"Not your Gabriel," the demon returned. "Just as he's not your Angel." 

"I've lost it all," Dru whimpered. "My Angel to the naughty Slayer and ‘er friends. My Spike to the naughty Slayer. My Gabriel to the naughty friends. ‘Elp me." 

Angel moved forward and cupped his hands around Dru's face. "I am sorry for what I've done," he murmured, pain filling his eyes. 

Dru rubbed her cheek against his palm, then lashed out, her nails drawing four deep gashes down his cheek. Almost instantly Gabriel punched her, sending the vampire flying. 

Angel caught Gabe around the waist before she could throw herself after the female vampire. Dru slowly rose to her feet, swaying back and forth lightly. She gazed at Angel who had his arms wrapped around Gabe. 

"I've lost ‘im again, ‘aven't I?" Dru asked in a small voice. Gabriel snarled at the vampiress, her nails lengthening into silver laced claws and her fangs appearing. 

"What?" Willow asked. 

"I can smell you on ‘er," she said sadly, her dark eyes wide with pain. "You've slept with ‘er, ‘aven't you?" 

"WHAT!" Willow gasped, her eyes wide. Ignoring Buffy's gasp of pain, she turned on Gabriel. "I thought you two were over! I thought you didn't love him!" 

"I don't!" Gabriel returned, a little surprised at Willow's anger. "We just had sex. It was not an act of love." 

Buffy had to turn away, tears filling her eyes, but what Willow did next brought her attention back. 

"I can't believe this!" Willow yelled. Giles, Xander and Buffy could only stare at her fury. "And you," she continued, turning to Angel, "weren't you worried about losing your soul?! How could you do this?" 

"If I don't love her, I won't have my moment of true happiness," he stated simply. 

Willow couldn't take it anymore. Bursting into tears, she turned and fled, her heart broken. 

"Willow!" Angel screamed after. He started to follow her, but Gabriel stopped him. 

"Let her go," she said, holding him back forcefully. "She needs a moment alone." 

"But it's night in Sunnydale," Angel cried out. "She'll get attacked." 

"She just needs a moment alone," Gabriel replied, pulling him against her. Whispering into his ear, she finished her statement. "She feels betrayed." 

"But why?" Angel said, before realization entered his eyes. "Oh. You, me, oh." 

"Besides," Xander snapped out. "She doesn't need you going after her. You've done enough for tonight dead boy." 

Angel growled at this, turning as if to attack the boy, but Gabriel pulled him against her even more. 

He finally relaxed against Gabe. She rested her head on his shoulder for one moment, then drew away. Slowly the others drifted off into the night, searching for Willow. They assumed that she had returned to the library or her home though. 

After a few moments wait, Angel and Gabe slowly began to follow Willow's path. Drusilla laughed at the pretty images in her head and headed towards away. She knew what her Angel and that demon would find, and she was tired. 

"My ‘ead doesn't ‘urt as bad now," she muttered out loud. "Now I will sleep. They will ‘urt too."


	6. Chapter 6

The park 

Willow sank onto the picnic table, tears piercing her eyes. Soft little sobs escaped her mouth and her shoulders shook. She was unaware of the pair of eyes watching her. 

“What are you doing here luv?” The British voice caused her to jump. She lifted her head, the full moon glinting off of her tear stained cheeks. 

“Who, who are you?” she stammered out, wiping at her cheeks haphazardly. 

“Don’t you know that it is dangerous for little girls to walk alone at night?” the voice continued in a husky whisper. “Evil things can lurk here.” 

“Spike,” she whispered, finally recognizing the voice. He immediately stepped from the shadows and drew closer to Willow. 

“What made the little witch cry?” he asked, gently sitting next to her on the table. 

“Angel,” she whimpered, tears beginning to shine in her eyes again. 

“What did that bloody wanker do now?” Spike questioned with a soft growl. 

“He, he, and her, and they, oh,” Willow broke off, biting back her sobs. 

“They did what pet?” Spike whispered, trying to be gentle. He didn’t want to scare the poor thing, at least not yet. 

“Sex,” she whispered, a single tear tracing down her cheek. 

Spike began to shake with anger. How could his stupid sire risk everything like that? “The Slayer and my damn sire had sex? Again? What about his bloody soul? Does he want to be Angelus again? Look at all the trouble that damn wanker caused last time he got happy.” 

“Buffy?” Willow whispered. “Not Buffy, Gabe.” Her tears began to fall even faster now. 

“What do you mean not Buffy? Who else would the wanker bed if it wasn’t. . .” Spike suddenly broke off as the full implication of her words hit him. “Gabriel,” he whispered. 

Willow glanced over at him. The pain in his blue eyes rivaled her own. She slid closer to him and placed one hand gently on his cheek. He looked at her and smiled wanly. 

“You love him, don’t you?” his voice was barely understandable, being thick with pain. 

“As much as you love her,” Willow returned with a sad smile. 

“I don’t love her,” he spat out. “I love Drusilla.” 

“That’s who I was talking about,” Willow whispered. “But that’s not the truth, is it?” 

Spike slowly shook his head. He didn’t want to deal with this. Gabriel had left him, run far away, and he didn’t want her back. He couldn’t deal with her being back. 

As Spike gazed at the red head sitting next to him, thoughts of revenge and pain filled his mind. He leaned even closer to her and flashed her a small smile. “Looks like it is just you and me luv, alone with our pain.” 

Willow unconsciously recognized the invitation in his eyes and leaned in towards him. “Yes pet,” she mimicked him. “Just us, all alone.” 

Spike leaned even closer, his lips hovering above Willow’s. “I’m going to kiss you now,” he whispered in a husky voice. 

“No,” Willow stated. Spike lifted one eyebrow at her to question her answer. Willow leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cool ones, trying to drown her pain and anger in the kiss. Spike deepened it, taking her mouth, dipping his tongue and tickling hers. 

Angel and Gabriel walked into the park just in time to see Willow lean over and kiss Spike. They froze, their pain evident on their faces. Just as the couple on the park bench began to pull apart, Gabe gripped Angel’s hand and led him away to the dark mansion. 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Mansion 

Gabriel settled Angel on the couch gently. He still hadn’t spoken a word. She soothed his pain, or tried to. She brushed his hair out of his face and ran her fingers through it again and again. Humming a soft tune, she wiped the tears from his cheeks as they fell. Finally, exhausted from the events of the night, Angel fell into a restless sleep. Gabriel walked away from him, with one final glance at his beautiful face. She paused by the door leading into the garden, gazing up at the pale moon. Her mind slipped into a pain filled haze, darting between memories of walking with Spike, watching him with Dru, and finally seeing Willow kiss him. 

“I can’t do this,” she yelled out into the night. “Not again.” She pounded her hands against the brick wall until they were bloody, but still the pain overwhelmed her. 

Finally the tears began to fall. She leaned against the doorway, silently crying, as her dreams slipped from her.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the park 

Willow pulled gently away from Spike. “Wow,” she breathed softly. He smiled down at her, tracing a gentle pattern on her face. 

“You’re so beautiful luv,” he whispered. 

Willow could only shake her head in denial. She wasn’t beautiful, she was plain, and males, alive or undead, did not notice her. 

“You really believe you aren’t lovely, don’t you?” Spike asked with a small frown. 

“I’m not,” Willow replied. 

Spike lowered his lips to her neck. “You are luv. You have such kissable lips, and the most lovely eyes. Your neck is so pale and perfect.” He placed a kiss there and moved lower. “Your breasts are just perfect for holding.” Spike gently cupped one of Willow’s breasts in his hand. “You’re skin is so soft, and you smell so sweet.” He lowered his lips to the breast he held and gently took the nipple into his mouth. Even through the fabric of her shirt and bra, Willow could feel the coolness of his mouth, and it sent a rush of heat throughout her body. She leaned into him as he lifted her shirt and carefully unhooked her bra. At the first touch of his cool lips to her breast, she moaned out loud. 

Spike spent quite a few long moments nipping and licking back and forth between her breasts. Willow was breathing heavy and moaning by the time he began to kiss his way down her stomach. When he reached her pants, he began to undo the button. 

“No Spike, stop,” Willow breathed. 

“What?” he asked, shocked. 

“No more. We’re both hurting and this isn’t something I want to do just because I’m upset,” Willow said. 

Spike gazed at her for a long silent moment, then smiled sadly. “You’re right luv,” he said, pulling away from her. “Let me walk you home?” 

“Of course,” she laughed softly, sadly, and let him take her hand. They walked to her house in silence, but a friendly silence. 

“What are you doing back?” she asked him when they arrived at her front door. 

“I’m not sure, but it doesn’t include kidnaping you this time,” he replied. Both willow and Spike laughed at that. “Good night luv,” he whispered. 

“Good night Spike,” with that Willow turned and entered her home. 

Spike stood there for a few minutes, just thinking about the fiery redhead. With a sigh he turned and made his way back to his black painted car, where he was to spend the day. 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

The High School, the next morning 

As soon as Willow entered the building, Buffy pounced on her. Well, not literally. The Slayer grabbed the redhead’s arm and drug her to the bathroom, where they were alone. 

“Where were you?” Buffy cried out, her worry filling her voice. 

“I was around,” Willow muttered, not looking her in the eye. 

“Come on Willow, you know better than to be alone at night here, in Sunnydale. Where were you?!” Buffy pressed. 

“I just walked home,” Willow said, glancing fearfully into Buffy’s eyes. 

“Well,” the Slayer trailed off, then decided to take Willow at her word. “Ok. Just don’t do it again.” Buffy wrapped her arms around Willow in a tight hug. “I was worried about you.” 

Willow silently sighed in relief and squeezed the Slayer back. She hated lieing to Buffy, but what else could she do? Besides, the Slayer would never know the truth. No one but she and Spike knew what had happened, and they sure weren’t telling. 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

The library, after school, almost sunset 

The Scooby gang was once more gathered in their place of refuge, the school library. Buffy had explained Willow’s disappearance the night before, and the boys had grudgingly accepted it. In fact, Willow sat lightly on Oz’s lap, laughing with him halfheartedly. Her mind was split between paying enough attention to the group that they wouldn’t notice her mind was wandering, her elicit kiss with Spike, and the pain she still felt about Angel and Gabriel. 

Gabe entered the library quietly. No one knew she was there until Xander looked up, jumped a little, and smiled at her. 

“Hiya demon lady,” he said lightly. “Didn’t know if you were going to show up.” 

“I got busy,” came her brief reply. Willow made the mistake of looking at her, and saw the disdain in her eyes. 

“Well, little witch, I see you truly do get around, don’t you?” Gabriel said, perching lightly on the counter. 

“What do you mean?” Willow stammered. 

“Oh yes, pull out that little innocent act,” Gabe snapped. “I’m sure your friends have seen it a hundred times before, but I know the truth now.” 

“What are you talking about?” Buffy asked. 

Gabriel continued to focus on Willow, but she spoke loud enough for all to hear. “Gee Willow, last night with a demon and tonight with a werewolf. What? Human boys aren’t enough for you? I must applaud your taste though.” 

“What the hell is she talking about?” Buffy ground out, aiming her question at Willow. Willow could only blush and look away from her friends. 

Oz lifted one hand and shakily placed in under Willow’s chin, forcing her to look at him. “What is she talking about?” he asked calmly. 

“Ummm. . .I don’t. . .ummm,” Willow stammered. 

“Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” Buffy yelled. 

“I hate to interuppt, but have you looked at the time Oz?” Giles asked. 

Oz glanced at the clock, noting that it was almost sunset, and lifted Willow from his lap onto the table. He walked over to the cage and stepped inside. Just as Giles locked it, an agonizing howl filled the room as the transformation overcame Oz. Soon his growls filled the room, an eerie background for their conversation. 

“Well?” Buffy demanded. “Who were you with last night Willow?” 

Willow could only blush again and look at the floor. 

“She won’t answer you,” Gabriel snapped. “But I will.” 

“Then who was she with?” Buffy yelled, growing frustrated and worried. 

“William the fucking Bloody,” Gabriel ground out. 

“What?!?!” this came from Xander. “Spike? What the hell were you thinking Willow?” 

“I. . .” Willow stammered out, but Buffy didn’t give her a chance to continue. 

“How could you be so stupid Willow?!” Buffy asked, anger and worry filling her voice. 

Willow’s face began to collapse. Tears filled her eyes and she began to cry, sobbing so hard she was shaking. She wrapped her arms around herself and began to rock. 

“This is your fault,” Buffy yelled at Gabriel. She stalked towards the demon angrily. “If you hadn’t shown up, life would be fine.” 

“You mean Angel would still be mooning over you right?” Gabriel spat out. “Wrong. He’s moved on Slayer, and you’d be smart to follow in his footsteps.” 

“Bitch,” Buffy screamed, swinging at Gabriel. 

Gabriel simply caught Buffy’s hand and squeezed. The Slayer screamed as her bones began to pop. Gabriel dropped her hand moments before breaking it. 

“Gabriel, Buffy,” Giles said, stepping in. “I must ask you to stop. Back off until you’re calmer.” 

Buffy simply pushed him aside as she leapt at Gabriel again. Her fist connected, drawing blood from Gabriel’s lip. She batted Buffy off and sent her flying across the room, where the girl landed next to Willow. 

Willow lay a hand upon the Slayer’s arm. “Buffy, stop,” she whispered. Buffy slapped her arm away hard enough to make Willow cry out. The cry of pain stopped everyone. 

“I’m sorry,” Buffy whispered, leaning against Willow. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Willow said softly. “It is your fault,” she continued, facing Gabriel. 

“You were the one with the demon,” Gabe stated. “Why is that my fault?” 

“If you hadn’t fucked Angel, I wouldn’t have run to Spike,” Willow snapped, her anger overriding the pain. 

“I didn’t fuck Angel sweetheart,” Gabriel said, leaning back against the wall. 

“Then what the hell do you call it, making love?” Willow spat out. 

“No, we had sex. No fucking, no making love, just sex,” Gabriel answered. 

Willow just leaned her arms against the table and rested her head on it. “I don’t understand how you ‘having sex’ with Angel is any different than me kissing Spike. Well, besides the actual difference, I don’t understand why you have any right to be angry and I don’t.” 

Gabriel froze, looking into the girl’s eyes. “You are so young,” she whispered, then shook her head. Her anger seemed to disappear and she walked closer to Willow. “What was your relationship with Spike before now?” 

“He was our enemy. But then he helped us out at the end of the Angelus thing. He left. Drusilla left him and he came back. He kidnapped me and Xander and wanted me to do a love spell. He never made me do it though. That’s it,” Willow said. 

“So he was your enemy for the most part,” Gabriel stated. 

“Yes,” came the soft reply. 

“Angel and I were together as lovers and friends for over a hundred years. We spent countless hours fighting together, killing together, having sex, talking, and what we did is wrong? Which is more wrong, to continue a relationship that lasted for over a hundred years or to start one with a mortal enemy? What do you want from me child?” Gabriel said the last softly, her eyes growing softer, moving even closer to Willow. 

Willow looked up, her eyes silvery with tears. “But you don’t love him,” she whispered. 

“And you do,” Gabriel stated softly. “I’m sorry. We didn’t set out to hurt anyone. It wasn’t supposed to affect anyone. We forgot. . .I forgot that you are human, and so young. I’m not apologizing for the fact, because I’m not sorry it happened, but I am apologizing for hurting you.” 

“Wait,” Xander said. “Willow doesn’t love Angel. That’s not what you just said, right? RIGHT?” 

Willow lowered her head, then lifted it again. “No more lies,” she whispered. “Yes, I love Angel.” 

“You do?” Angel’s voice filled the room. He stepped out of the stacks, and moved to stand in the middle of the room. 

Willow turned a bright red, and buried her face in her hands. She was saved from saying anything when Spike burst through the library doors. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Gabriel. She froze, just gazing at him. He shook his head to clear it. 

“She’s bloody lost it, completely this time,” he yelled. 

“What are you talking about?” Buffy asked angrily. 

“Dru,” Spike said. 

“Oh great, what has the psycho ho done this time?” Buffy asked. 

“She’s conjured herself up a demon to play with,” Spike said. 

“Just a demon? We’ve dealt with them before,” Xander said lightly. 

“Not just a demon,” Spike spat out. “She’s raised bloody Belthazar himself.” 

Gabriel snapped out of her daze. “I’ve got to stop her,” she said firmly. 

“Not you,” Spike said, “all of us. He’s already risen.” 

“But we’ve already taken out one demon together, haven’t we?” Buffy asked. “We can take this one too.” 

“I don’t think you understand,” Giles said. “Belthazar isn’t just a demon. He’s second only to Lucifer himself, king of the demons. Belthazar is the Demon Master.” 

“Oh my,” Willow whispered. 

Faith stumbled in through the doors, bleeding from a gash on her head. “B,” she cried weakly as she fell to the floor. Buffy ran over to the other Slayer, and knelt beside her. 

“Faith, what happened?” Buffy cried out, cradling the girl’s head in her lap, smearing the blood across her skirt. 

“This demon,” she whispered. “He was with Drusilla. And he is pissed. I tried to attack him and he flung me away. With a brush of his hand he flung me across the cemetery. We’re fucked.” 

“Not if we fight together,” Giles said. “Together we can fight him, and win. But we will all have to work together. And I know that quite a few of you aren’t getting along, so decide now. Either we fight him together, as one, or we lose.” 

“I’m in,” Xander said, moving to stand near Giles. “Me too,” Faith said, moving from Buffy’s lap and leaning against Xander. “I’ll be up to fighting in a few moments. Just knocked me a little bit, I’ll be fine.” Giles nodded at her and waited for the rest to decide. 

“I don’t have a choice,” Buffy said. “No matter how mad I am, I am the Slayer. I’m in.” She moved over to the group and leaned against her Watcher. Giles placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. 

Willow rose to her feet. “I’ll help. How can I not? I can’t let you risk your lives without me.” She moved to join the group, standing away from Buffy. 

“I’m in too,” Angel said. He moved to stand next to Willow. “For now I’ll let everything go, but when this is over, we have to talk little one.” 

Spike sighed and raked one hand through his blonde hair. “Ok,” he said, defeated. “I’ll make another truce with you Slayer. I’ll help.” He moved to stand on the other side of Willow. 

Gabriel looked at each member of the group, people she had grown to care about. She turned her gaze to Spike, the man she never thought she could have. The man she had run from. The man she still loved. “I’m in,” she said softly, moving to stand on the other side of Angel. “Let’s kick some demon ass.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Some one has to stay and watch Oz wolf,” Faith pointed out. 

“But we need all of us to fight,” Xander said. “There is no one left.” 

“There is one person we could call in,” Giles said calmly. 

“Oh no. No. Not her,” Xander cried out, burying his face in his hands. 

“Call Cordelia Buffy, and let her know how important this is,” Giles said. 

“While she’s doing that, I need to go get some weapons,” Gabriel said. 

“We’ve got lots of weapons here, Giles said. “You can use whatever of ours you want.” 

Gabe smiled sweetly at Giles. “I’m sure you have the necessary weapons for a Slayer, but I’ve got some. . .special weapons I’d like to get.” 

“Ok,” Giles said, shrugging. He stepped into his office to grab the special weapons he usually kept in the cage, but took out during the full moon. 

“Willow,” Gabriel began in a serious tone. “Do you think Oz would mind too much if I borrowed his van to make a run by the mansion?” 

“I don’t think so,” Willow said softly. “But I should probably go with you.” 

“Ok,” Gabriel said. 

“Well then I’m going too,” Angel spoke up. Willow looked a little frightened at the prospect, but her eyes widened even more when Spike threw in too. 

“You’re not leaving me alone with the rest of your friends pet. I bet the Slayer will try to stake me yet. I guess I’m coming too,” he said. 

“Great,” Gabe muttered. “The fight of the century and I’ve got the main opponents following me.” Then, louder, “Ok, let’s go. We’ll be right back Giles, everyone.” She led them out of the doors, as Buffy waved bye from where she stood, talking on the phone to Cordelia. 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

Oz’s van-driving across town 

“Willow?” Angel spoke up, breaking the silence that had reigned since they left the library, all two minutes of the drive so far. 

Willow chewed on her lip for a moment then quietly answered him. “Yes?” she asked softly. 

Angel paused for a moment, then sighed. “Nothing,” he said. 

Gabriel shook her head as she glanced in the rearview mirror. It was unnerving to see Willow sitting there, but no Angel. She frowned when he didn’t finish what he started to tell Willow. 

Spike slouched down in the passenger seat. He hated this. *Not only do I have to be around the big poof, I have to sit here, inches away from her, and I can’t do a thing about it.* his thoughts brought a deep scowl to his face. 

Gabriel pulled to a stop in front of the mansion, and led the unhappy quartet inside. All four wore matching scowls. She hurried to her trunk, opened it, and began to pull weapons and clothing out. One of the first things she pulled out was a new outfit for herself. She then turned to face the others, and frowned. Glancing at Angel and Spike, she finally spoke. 

“Change,” she said. 

“What?” they both questioned her, looks of shock on their faces. 

“We need to intimidate his helpers as much as we can. We must put on a show,” Gabriel explained. “I know you’ve got leather pants up stairs, both of you go put some on. And some of those velvet tops too.” The boys grumbled for a moment, but recognizing the look in her eyes, they hauled ass upstairs to change. Gabe turned back to the trunk and pulled the rest of the weapons out. She quickly rose to her feet and changed into the new outfit, a baggy pair of faded blue jeans and a loose but not baggy black tank top, and a pair of thick soled black boots. Ignoring Willow completely, she finished changing and began to attach her weapons. First a her sword in its leather scabbard, which rode down the center of her back, the hilt hidden beneath her dark hair. 

Willow crept a little closer, intrigued by the sheer amount of weaponry strewn about on the floor. Gabriel looked up at her and smiled. 

“Here, Willow,” she said, handing the girl a wicked looking knife complete with wrist sheath. Willow attached it beneath the arm of her sweater after a moment’s struggle to figure out all the straps. 

Meanwhile, Gabriel had attached her own wrist sheaths to both wrists, and was now tucking a knife into each of her boots. 

“Lots of knives,” Willow said softly, breaking the silence. 

“Lots of enemies,” Gabriel said shortly. 

“I. . .I’m sorry,” Willow said. 

Gabriel turned and looked at her for a long moment. “Why?” she asked. 

“For. . .for earlier,” Willow said, frowning a little. 

Gabe caught Willow’s gaze and smiled at her. “No harm no foul,” she said. “You didn’t hurt me, Angel and I hurt you. For that I’m sorry.” 

Willow smiled again. “I’ll get over it,” she whispered. 

Gabriel looked at the young witch. “You are so young,” she said softly. “But I’m sure you’ll be ok.” 

A sudden sound on the stairs made them turn. Both caught their breath at the sight before them. 

Angel and Spike strutted down the stair case. There is just something about leather pants that makes you strut, don’t you think? The two male vampires moved as if the world was spread at their feet, waiting for them to pick and choose what they wanted. The leather pants clung to them, and the velvet tops set off their pale skin. Angel’s dark hair was spiked to perfection, and Spike’s peroxide blonde locks gleamed. 

“Oh,” Willow breathed. Both the men looked good enough to eat. She blushed at her own thoughts. 

Gabriel just shook her head. Grabbing a crossbow, bolts for it, a silver cross which she hung around her neck, and a handful of stakes, she crossed the room quickly. 

“Let’s go,” she said. 

The other three moved slowly to follow her. Angel kept glancing surreptitiously at Willow. He was shocked by the lust that had rushed across her face upon seeing him and Spike. He worried that the look was for Spike though. 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

The library 

“You know, I wouldn’t be doing this if you weren’t so sure that the world was ending. . .again,” Cordelia’s whiny voice met their ears as Willow, Gabriel, Spike and Angel entered the library. 

“Oh great,” Willow muttered. Spike stepped closer to her and draped one arm across her shoulders. She snuggled a little closer to him for comfort. Both Gabriel and Angel had to turn away. 

“Ready to go?” Gabriel spat out, her inner pain causing her to lash out. 

“Well, if it isn’t a Slayer wanna be,” Cordelia twisted her lip in disdain. “Just what this town needs.” 

“I don’t know who you are,” Gabe said, stepping up into Cordelia’s face, “But back off before you get hurt. Stay here and watch the doggy. We’ll call if we need more help. Not that the demons are going to fear a make-over, so I don’t see why we’d need you.” 

Cordelia glared at the demon for a moment, then smiled. “I’m Cordelia, and you’re just what this little group of losers needs.” 

Gabe rolled her eyes and walked away, but tossed a small grin to the fashion plate. 

“Come on,” Faith spoke up from her position on the table. She leapt to her feet and grabbed Xander’s arm. “Let’s move.” 

Buffy, Giles, and Faith were all armed with various weapons, including cross bows and stakes. Willow and Xander each wore a cross, carried a stake, and had a bottle of holy water in one of their pockets. The group moved as one as they left the library. Xander turned back once with a sad smile. “Be careful Cordy,” he said softly. She nodded at him. As he left the library, she whispered after him. “You too.”


	9. Chapter 9

They walked. Xander wanted to take the van, but on careful consideration, the rest of the group decided that walking would be better. The van was hard to attack from, and they wanted to make an impression. 

Xander hung to the back of the group, casting glances back at the high school long after it was out of sight. *What am I doing?* he thought to himself. *Why do I care if she’s ok? Besides, the library is safer than being out here.* The thought comforted him for all of a second, when a nasty little voice in his mind spoke up. *But if she was here, you could protect her, then maybe go find a closet.* it whispered. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, but visions of Cordy in a closet with him, glaring at him, sitting with him, bickering with him filled his mind. One final vision sobered him up. A vision of Cordy, her immaculate outfit stained in blood, reaching out for him. He shivered, and set himself to thinking about the task at hand. 

Willow and Spike walked together. Moments after they had left the high school, Willow had silently slipped her hand into his. She was scared, and still hurting, and wanted comfort, and she didn’t know who else to ask. Spike had accepted her hand, and squeezed it gently to let her know he was there. 

Angel felt like a stake had been driven into his heart as he watched Willow and Spike walk hand in hand. He stretched his own hand out blindly, and was surprised when Faith took it. She looked up into his eyes, glanced at Willow and Spike, then smiled sadly at him. He gripped her hand like a life-line and tried to ignore his childe and Willow. 

Buffy stayed near her watcher, mentally psyching herself for a fight. She was on edge, and the tension from earlier still swirled around her like a cloak. 

Gabriel had taken one look at Willow and Spike and had moved to the front of the group, not wanting to see anymore. She wrapped her pain around her like a blanket, pulling her anger and fear and hurt into herself, molding it into a fine edged sword of anger. 

The air suddenly grew heavier. To the humans of the group, the air seemed to be full of silent screams, and so much agony it hurt to breathe. To the three demons, the air was full of promise. Spike and Angel began to growl deep in their throats, so soft it was barely audible. They dropped the hands they held and moved closer together. They moved up to walk on either side of Gabriel, who didn’t even spare them a glance. She simply stalked forward, the two vampires at her heels. The humans hung back, trying to accustom themselves to the air. 

“Halt,” a voice rang out, heavy and low. 

Gabriel ignored the command and continued forward, the boys still following her. The humans took a deep breath and followed the three demons. 

“Halt or proclaim a challenge,” the voice continued. 

Gabriel stopped. Angel drew to a stop on one side, and Spike stopped on the other. Buffy moved to stand next to Spike, and Faith moved to stand next to Angel. Giles, Willow, and Xander formed a line at Gabriel’s back, spread out horizontally. 

“So you do not proclaim a challenge?” the voice asked, an edge of humor filling its tone. 

Gabriel laughed, the sound throaty and sensuous. “No challenge can be proclaimed until blood is drawn,” she said. “You know that as well as I.” 

“If you challenge me, I can attack you without the demon council getting involved,” the voice said. “Attack you puny little demon.” 

“We are forbidden to fight each other on mortal grounds,” Gabe said. “If I attack you, I have broken the council’s law. They will hunt me down and destroy me, after I destroy you.” 

“If you destroy me,” the voice corrected. 

“We will start this dance and we will all end up dead,” Gabriel said. “Return to your realm and leave this one be.” 

“I can have the humans killed,” the voice continued, growing darker. 

“You can try to kill us,” Buffy spat out, “but I’ve killed my share of demons.” 

“Buffy hush,” Angel said, sending a dark look to the Slayer. She grunted but fell silent. 

“Killing the humans will be considered an act of challenge by the council,” Gabe said, moving a little ahead of the group. “You wouldn’t risk their anger.” 

“It is only a challenge if you proclaim protection on them,” the voice laughed. “You haven’t marked them, they aren’t protected, it’s not an act of challenge.” 

Gabriel whirled, one knife appearing in her hand. She lashed out, drawing a thin line of blood on Faith’s cheek. “Mine,” she said, voice resonating with power. She moved to Buffy and did the same thing before the Slayer could react. “Mine.” Stepping past Angel and Spike, she stopped before the three humans. Her eyes pleaded with them to let her bleed them. Willow stepped forward, gulping air down. Gabe’s hand slashed out, and a thin line of blood appeared on Willow’s arm. “Mine.” The move was repeated on Giles and Xander. “Mine.” “Mine.” She stalked back to the front of the group. 

“Are you happy?” she spat out. “I’ve marked them. You cannot attack them without it being a challenge. I can kill you then.” 

“But do they know what you’ve done?” the voice laughed, the sound filling the air until it was almost tangible. 

“What did you do to me?” Buffy snarled, walking closer to Gabriel. 

“For now just see it as a form of protection,” Gabriel said angrily. “Don’t attack me, they can’t see us fighting.” Buffy drew back, still glaring at Gabe. 

“We are at a standstill,” the voice said. 

“Yes. Neither of us will attack because of the Demon Council’s edict. And you can’t have the humans attacked, because I’ve marked them. Go home Belthazar. You can’t win here,” Gabriel sighed. The tension in the air was strong enough that her muscles were beginning to tighten up from lack of movement. She knew the rest of her group were growing even edgier, and soon someone would attack. 

The voice just began to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Faith asked, tilting her head. 

The laughter continued. 

“What the hell?” Buffy muttered. Willow, Giles and Xander began to mumbled amongst themselves and even Angel and Spike began to move anxiously. Gabriel could feel the tension behind her, and knew the laughter had to stop before someone started a fight. 

“Quit playing,” she snapped. “Either leave or attack.” 

“I won’t have to,” the voice whispered. A horde of vampires stepped out from the shadows. 

“They can’t attack us. It will be considered a challenge,” Gabriel said again. She was worried though, and Spike and Angel picked up on the worry in her voice. This was taking longer than it should have. 

“They don’t need to attack you,” the voice said. “You haven’t marked these two.” 

The group of vampires parted, revealing what Xander had feared. Cordelia was caught in the grasp of two large vampires and another three held a portable cage holding Oz-wolf. 

Xander moved forward. “Let her go,” he demanded. 

“Or what?” the voice asked. 

“Or I’ll. . .” Gabriel clamped a hand over his mouth and pressed her lips against his neck, right below his ear. 

“Shut up,” she hissed. “Or you’ll get us all killed.” 

Moving away from Xander, she separated herself from the group. “What do you want?” she asked. 

“Fight me,” the voice said. 

“Not here,” she replied. “Not where I will upset the council.” 

“No, not here,” Belthazar said, still hidden from sight. A portal slowly began to open before Gabriel. “Here. In my realm.” 

Gabriel took a deep breath. “Let them go. Let me mark them, and I will fight you.” 

Belthazar nodded and the vampires let Cordelia go and moved away from the cage. Gabriel moved forward, cutting into Cordelia’s arm lightly then stepping up to the cage. Cordelia whimpered and rushed over to the group, surprising them all by bypassing Angel and throwing her arms around Xander. He held her while her sobs diminished. 

“Those knives have silver in them, don’t they?” Willow asked. 

“Yes,” she replied. 

“You can’t use them on him,” Willow said. “You’ll really hurt him.” 

“I know,” Gabriel said sadly, then lifted the knife and drew a quick line down one of Oz-wolf’s legs. “It will heal, but slowly.” 

She turned away, wiping the blade on the grass. When it was clean, she sheathed it. “Ok Belthazar, let’s fight.” 

“No,” Spike said. 

“What?” the voice snarled. “Do you want to fight me instead?” 

“We go with her,” Spike said. “I’m not letting you go into that realm alone. He won’t fight fair.” 

Gabriel shook her head in denial, and the group moved to encircle her. Spike gently touched her face, cupping it in his hands. “For the longest time all I wanted was to see you dead.” Something died deep in Gabriel’s eyes as he said that. “Right now we have too much to figure out for you to die before the four of us talk. You’re not entering his realm alone.” He lowered his lips to her forehead, and placed the lightest of kisses there. Gabriel sighed, defeated. 

“To his realm,” she said softly. Angel and Spike grabbed the ropes on the portable cage and began to pull Oz-wolf with them. Slowly the group of fighters moved forward, stepping through the swirling portal into Belthazar’s realm.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the group entered the realm of the demon known as Belthazar, the smell of sulfur almost overwhelmed them.

“Who would have thought that hell actually had fire and brimstone,” Xander laughed awkwardly.

“I did,” Angel said, his eyes filled with pain. Willow moved towards the vampire slowly, catching his dark eyes with her own. A single blood red tear traced a path down his cheek as memories of hell overwhelmed him. Willow slowly brushed the tear away and cupped the side of his face with her hand. He turned his head, gently nuzzling against her palm. She held her breath as she softly caressed his face. Gabriel watched the two, a look of peace and pain crossing her face.

“Kinda hurts on this side of the scene doesn’t it?” Spike asked her, a snide tone in his voice.

“Doesn’t matter if it hurts or not. They belong together. Look at him. I haven’t seen him this at peace since our days as a threesome,” she replied.

“Doesn’t it make you want to rip her throat out?” Spike asked, a bit perplexed.

“No,” Gabriel said with a sigh. “If I could give him that kind of peace, perhaps I would be jealous. But I can’t. All I can give him is a sense of calm. Even when the three of us ran together, I didn’t give him peace. We did.” She lifted her face so her blue eyes met his own.

Spike gazed down at her, frozen.

“I do want to rip her heart from her chest,” she continued.

“But I thought. . .” Spike trailed off, cocking his head to one side in confusion. “You said you didn’t care about those two.”

“She touched you,” Gabe whispered, voice cracking. She closed her eyes as the pain of the memory overwhelmed her. “She touched what I ran from.” Gabriel turned and walked away, shaking from pain and need. Spike watched her go, his mind filled with the flash of pain in her eyes. Buffy walked up and placed one hand on his shoulder. He jumped, startled. She simply smiled at him.

“The four of you have so much to clear up,” she laughed. “And I thought I had problems.” Spike just looked down at her, then back over at Gabriel, then back at Buffy.

“I thought life with Drusilla was crazy,” he sighed, shaking his head. “If we get out of this, she and I have some talking to do.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll talk,” Buffy drawled.

Everyone’s attention was brought back to the task at hand when one side of the cave-like space was filled with a deep red light. Oz-wolf’s howls grew louder as the light grew brighter. Everyone, from vampire to mortal, had to shield their eyes. Just as suddenly it was gone and an open doorway was there instead.

Willow was the first to move and she slowly and reluctantly led the group through the doorway and into a high round chamber. Demons lined the walls, already hissing and growling, aching to watch a fight.

“This is where I will fight him,” Gabriel whispered.

The voice filled the arena. “Come forward child,” it whispered. “Come forward and face the fight.”

Gabriel lifted her chin and stepped into the center of the ring. “Aren’t you going to come out and fight me?” she sneered.

The voice just laughed and laughed. The room suddenly faded to black. It wasn’t that she had passed out, not exactly. It was as if everything had ceased to exist for a matter of moments and when they started to exist again, things were chained. Gabriel found herself chained to a wall, stripped of all her clothes and weapons.

The crack of a whip caught her attention, and she lifted her face to see Drusilla.

“‘ello my lovey,” Drusilla crooned.

“Dru, what’s going on?” Gabriel asked. The whip lashed into her arm, tearing a chunk out. She swallowed hard, arching her back, but didn’t cry out.

Drusilla laughed. “You are mine, my pretty. And your little dog, too.”

“Where is Belthazar. I am supposed to fight him,” Gabriel said. The whip cracked three more times, tearing pieces from her other arm and both legs. She whimpered a little, back in her throat, but still didn’t cry out. After a gulping breath, she drew herself back to a proud stance.

“Belthazar,” she bellowed. “What the hell are you doing? Are you scared? Don’t want to fight little old me?”

The whip tore into her skin again and again until blood pooled at her feet and her skin was in shreds. She moaned, she whimpered, she growled, low and threatening, but she never cried out.

The whip stopped. After several long painfully silent moments, Gabriel raised her head. Drusilla stood before her, glaring at her.

“You were supposed to scream,” she whimpered. “It’s no fun if you don’t scream.”

“Sorry psycho, guess I didn’t know how to play this game,” Gabriel spat out.

Drusilla hissed and walked forward, smacking Gabriel across the face. Then she stopped, tilting her head as if someone was speaking to her. “Oh yes,” she whispered. “That is what will ‘urt ‘er.”

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, Angel and Spike began to walk towards Drusilla. They both wore leather pants and nothing else. Their heads hung down, and they had the most submissive air to them. Angel stopped on one side of Drusilla, and Spike stopped on the other.

Drusilla caught Gabriel’s eye. “Lookie ‘ere at my prezzies,” she crooned. “They are all nice and good daddies now.”

Gabriel glared at Dru. “What the hell did you do?” she spat out.

“Just made them all gooey inside, so they are nice to princess,” Drusilla answered.

“You hurt them,” Gabe snapped, eyes flashing.

“And I will again. They are mine, and you can’t do a thing about it. Not like last time. You ‘urt me,” Drusilla said, slipping into her little girl attitude. “You were my new sister, and you ‘urt me.” she whimpered.

Gabriel closed her eyes. When she reopened them, Drusilla had Spike kneeling before her, a riding crop in her hands. “You ‘urt me, because of ‘im. You ‘ave begun your punishment, so shall ‘e.” With that she slammed the riding crop down, slicing into Spike’s skin. He flung his head back in pain. The blows continued to fall.

Gabriel couldn’t look away, entranced by the sight before her. Finally three words were dragged from her lips by a force she didn’t understand. “I forgive you,” she whispered.

Drusilla’s hand stopped in mid blow. She shrieked, then the world faded to darkness once again. The voice, that deep voice filled the darkness.

“Very good demon, but you’ll have to do better than that to defeat me,” the voice said.

“Fight me yourself you bloody coward,” Gabriel screamed into the darkness. “But leave them out of it.”

The world shifted into light again. This time Angel stood there. Gabriel landed in a heap at his feet, her body still torn and bloodied. Angel knelt before her. “Gabriel,” he whispered, before a furry creature leapt at her prone body. Angel was flung away as the werewolf bit deep into Gabriel’s chest, trying to reach her heart. She cried out, agony filling her voice. “Spike,” she whispered, as the werewolf tightened it’s jaws for the killing bite.

The werewolf suddenly loosened it’s grip, and was flung across the room. Angel snarled at it, demonic visage firmly in place. When the werewolf leapt at Gabriel again, he plucked it from midair and snapped its neck with an audible crunch. The body landed on the floor and morphed back into human form.

“Oz,” Gabriel whispered.

“NO!” Willow screamed, appearing from no where. She flung herself at his broken body. Sobs filled the room.

“I hate you,” she whispered clearly. “I hate you.”

Angel stiffened, the words tearing at his heart.

Gabriel slowly lifted herself, blood covering her like a second skin. She crossed to Angel and took his face in her hands. With a moan at the movement, she began to draw his pain into herself.

“It’s my fault,” she whispered.

Willow lifted her head. “Then I hate you,” she snarled.

That voice filled the room again. “You will take his punishment for the death?” it asked.

Gabriel could only nod as the pain overwhelmed her.

The room disappeared, only to become darkness again.

The world came to again. Gabriel was alone in a room. She collapsed on the floor, breathing harshly, trying to overcome the pain. The world was hazy, and red swam before her eyes. A part of her wanted to let go, to let the pain overwhelm her, to stop fighting.

Then visions of spikey blonde hair filled her mind, along with Willow’s sweet voice. One of Xander’s obnoxious yet funny cracks slipped through her thoughts. Oz’s sweet smile and Faith’s devious grin were the next pictures through her brain. Slowly she pushed the pain back, and the red haze lifted. She wished it hadn’t.

Before her lay Spike and Willow, kissing. Naked.

A groan escaped Gabe’s throat as she watched Spike’s hand gently tug on one of Willow’s hard nipples. Willow’s hands were busy cupping Spike’s erection, gently stroking the smooth skin.

“No” she whispered. “Willow belongs with Angel.”

Belthazar appeared next to her. “Oh don’t worry,” he purred. “It shall be.”

Angel entered the room, naked, and moved to join the two on the bed. He lay next to Willow, and Spike rolled to the other side. Spike lowered his lips to her firm breasts, sucking and nipping. Angel dipped a finger into Willow’s warmth, stroking in and out, then rubbing against her gently. His lips found hers. Willow took a throbbing member in each hand and moans began to fill the room.

“She has Angel,” the demon whispered. “And Spike.”

“Are they happy?” Gabriel whispered, tears filling her eyes.

“Do they look happy? Of course they are,” Belthazar spat out.

Gabriel struggled with herself, pain and anger flitting back and forth. Finally she screamed, the sound filled with pain and fear and anger.

She then took a deep breath. “If they are happy, so be it,” she whispered. Belthazar shrieked and suddenly the entire group appeared back in the circular room.

“You win,” Belthazar said, stepping from the shadows. He was truly beautiful, tall and pale, long dark hair falling past his shoulders. “You are free to go. Drusilla will bother you no more. And,” he paused, the silence resting heavy on the air. “You have the power to control all demons. You may stay here and rule, or take the power and leave. You are second only to me, and Lucifer.”

Gabriel lifted her chin and gazed at the demon. “I’ll take my power and leave,” she said, her power echoing throughout the cavern.

With that the group left, all unharmed, and happy that the danger was over.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel collapsed on the grass as soon as they were all outside. Shaking, she clutched the ground as the world spun. Taking deep gulping breaths of air, she was slowly able to stand again.

“You ok?” Faith asked.

Gabe nodded, not trusting her voice.

“Sure?” Faith said.

Gabriel nodded again, eyes dark.

“Then maybe we should all head home,” Faith said softly.

“Faith is right, I think,” Giles spoke up. “We should all rest and and try to deal with this right now.”

Buffy sighed, turning towards home dejectedly. Xander stared after her as if he would follow, then saw that Cordelia was having trouble standing. He walked hesitantly to her side and offered her his arm. She looked up into his face for a moment, then accepted his offer. The two walked off slowly, tired yet content.

Faith hurried to catch up with the other Slayer, wrapping an arm across her shoulders. Soon Buffy’s laughter was heard and Gabriel sighed in relief.

Willow glanced from Angel to Spike to Gabriel and back again. She began to walk away, when Angel grabbed her arm. “Nope,” he said. “We talk.” With a deep sigh, she agreed.

After helping Giles get Oz wolf back to the library, the quartet headed back to the mansion.

Finally arriving there, Gabriel started to run up stairs, but Angel stopped her.

“We have to talk,” he reminded her.

She gazed up at him, trying out her puppy dog eyes.

“They don’t work Gabe. We have to talk and you know it,” Angel replied.

“Fine,” she sighed, upset. She walked down into the main room and plopped on the floor with a sniff.

“Gabriel,” Angel began warningly.

“I’ll be good,” she said, leaning back on her arms.

Willow sat down on the leather couch, and Spike sat next to her, a little too close for Angel’s comfort.

Angel rolled his eyes and settled in one of the chairs. The foursome sat in silence for long moments.

“Ok. Ummm,” Willow began hesitantly. “What exactly are we supposed to talk about?”

“Why you were making out with your enemy,” Gabriel spat out.

“Why the big poof fucked the demon,” Spike growled.

“Enough!” Angel said, voice dangerous. “We will talk about everything, but we will not act like that.”

Willow looked at him in shock. She wasn’t used to Angel being in control, especially of Spike. It was good.

Gabriel however expected this. She sat back with a smile. “Yes Angelus,” she said softly, almost submissively. Spike raised an eyebrow at that, but settled down himself.

“Ok. First. Willow, why were you so upset that Gabriel and I had sex?” Angel asked, pointedly ignoring Gabriel’s use of his name.

Willow began to turn an interesting shade of red. Gabriel considered letting her off the hook, but decided that tonight everything would come out.

“I. . .I. . .” Willow stuttered. “I was so mad because of your soul. What were you thinking? Didn’t you even worry that you might lose it?”

“I don’t love her. She wouldn’t have given me a happy, as you guys put it,” Angel explained gently. “I knew this.”

“I was jealous,” Willow whispered. “I couldn’t believe it. First Buffy, which I could understand, you love her. But Gabriel? No matter what you told us about your past, it was one thing to hear about it, another to have it in my face. Not that what you did was wrong. You had every right to do that. As long as your soul was safe. But still, it hurt.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me how you felt?” Angel asked.

“You were Buffy’s. You loved each other. I couldn’t just go, ‘hey, Angel, I want you,’ could I?” Willow said, dropping her head into her hands.

“And you are Oz’s. You love each other. Why is now any different?” Angel asked.

“Things are different now. After the Xander thing, we just aren’t close any more. It’s, bad, it really is, but things aren’t right. We aren’t meant to be a couple, I realize that. But I still wouldn’t be telling you this, except that I expect the truth from you all while we talk, so I should give you the truth too,” Willow said softly.

“Thank you for telling me,” Angel said. “I. . .I care for you a great deal Willow. I think I love you. But I don’t want to say it, not yet. Not until we spend time as a couple. Without Buffy, without Oz, without Gabriel.”

“Oh,” Willow said, lifting her head, eyes wide.

“Willow, would you like to get a drink together sometime?” Angel asked. His voice was almost shaking, he was so nervous.

“I’d like that,” she said with a smile. “Just, no coffee.”

“Well how sickeningly sweet,” Spike said with a smirk. “Happily Ever After anyways. Bloody poof.”

“Someone’s jealous,” Gabriel taunted.

Spike growled at her, face changing. She growled back, fangs dropping, eyes blazing.

“What would you know about being jealous?” Spike spat out at her. “You have to care to be jealous.”

“That leaves you out of the jealous set then, doesn’t it?” Gabriel smirked at him. “You don’t care. You’d probably laugh if you saw Dru dusted.”

Spike leapt to his feet, backhanding her harshly. “Don’t you speak of my ripe wicked plum like that,” he snarled.

Gabriel’s head snapped back from the impact, and blood slid from her cut lips. She stood, laughing. “YOUR ripe wicked plum?” she taunted. “Didn’t she leave you for a chaos demon? Oh yes, she’s being quite faithful.”

Spike snarled, swinging at her again. She caught his hand, jerking his arm hard enough to dislocate his shoulder, which made him snarl.

Angel was on his feet and between them. Jerking Spike away from Gabriel he snarled at both of them, face slipping into his vampire visage. With a sharp jerk, he relocated Spike’s shoulder, causing the other vampire to snarl.

“Enough,” he growled, throwing Spike into a chair. Whirling, he caught Gabriel’s arm and flung her down to the couch. “If you two don’t stop this childishness, I’m going to beat you both.”

“Promise?” Spike asked, voice light, eyes dark with memories. Angel froze, looking from Gabriel to Spike and back again, scenes of the past playing in his head.

“Get. Out.” Angel spoke roughly. “Both of you.”

Willow stood, touching his arm gently. “Angel, I thought we had to talk,” she whispered.

He turned, and Willow had to hold back a gasp of fear. “You’re still all grrrrr,” she said, gently touching his face. Slowly it returned to normal.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, pulling away from her.

Willow tightened her grip on his arm. “Don’t do that, don’t pull away,” she said softly. “It isn’t bad.”

Angel looked down at her and gently brushed his lips across hers. “Thank you,” he breathed softly.

In more control now, he turned to Spike and Gabriel. “I was serious. Leave. Neither of you are being civil. This is getting us no where. We’ll talk another time, when you two can control yourselves.”

Gabriel shook her head, standing and walking out. Spike sat there for a long moment, staring at his sire, impressed by his attack earlier.

Finally he too left.

Angel turned back to Willow. “Walk you home?” he asked softly.

She nodded, a happy smile on her face.

Willow and Angel walked, hand in hand, through the dark streets of Sunnydale, unstopped by any of the dangers they both knew were out there.

Upon reaching her front door, Angel smiled down at Willow. “Would you have dinner with me, sometime this week?” he asked her softly.

She nodded. “Of course,” Willow said happily.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, at the library. We will make the plans then,” Angel said.

Willow nodded again, then yawned.

“Get some sleep,” he told her with a laugh. Then, ever so gently, he kissed her. Willow clung to him for a moment, then both regretfully drew apart. “Until tomorrow,” Angel said, moving back into the darkness.

“Until tomorrow,” Willow repeated, eyes shining.


	12. Chapter 12

Willow was sleeping. And dreaming. Dreaming of Angel, a small smile on her lips.

Gabriel hated to wake the girl, but had no other choice. She knocked lightly on the glass door to Willow's room. When nothing happened, she knocked a little louder.

Willow woke up, disoriented. "What?" she mumbled, reaching for the lamp next to her bed. She flicked it on, and rubbed her eyes. "Who's there?"

"Gabriel," the demon answered, a sigh in her voice. "I need some place to crash. I don't think staying at the mansion is an option."

Willow got out of bed, crossing to the door and opening it. "Come on in," she muttered, still half asleep. Gabriel entered, tossing her bag in the corner. "Make yourself at home," Willow continued, heading for her bathroom. "I'll be right back."

After splashing her face with water, Willow risked a glance at the clock on the wall. Only three hours of sleep, but she was suddenly energized. She was alone, with Gabriel. Maybe now she could get some answers.

Willow exited the bathroom to find Gabriel sitting in her desk chair, leaning back in it, looking casual yet dangerous. Willow chose to sit on her bed, near the center.

"Can we talk?" Willow asked softly. "Girl to girl."

Gabe considered that for a long moment, then nodded. "This might actually go better without the guys around," she said with a small smile. "Go ahead and ask your questions."

"Why did you have sex with Angel?" Willow asked, holding her hands up, palm outward to stop the sarcastic comment she knew was coming. "Seriously. I don't understand."

Gabriel sighed. "Angel and I, we comfort each other. That's why we had sex. It was all a comfort thing. He was hurting because of the curse, and because of hell, and because of you. I was hurting because of the past, because of my love for bloody idiots, and we comforted each other. It started as simply a kiss. A soft, sweet kiss, and quickly became more. We were lovers for over a century. You don't forget the feel of a lover's body. Your body always remembers it, and reacts, even when it shouldn't."

Willow nodded slowly, brow creased with a frown as she thought about Gabriel's words. "Ok," she said, understanding beginning to dawn in her eyes.

"Why'd you kiss Spike?" Gabriel asked, voice hard, but not angry.

"For comfort," Willow said, then sighed. "For revenge. I don't know. A mix of both."

"I understand that more than you know," Gabriel said sadly.

"Do you love Spike?" Willow asked, stretching out on her stomach, legs in the air.

Gabriel was silent, searching for the right words. "Spike is. . ." she trailed off, the words evading her. "He's everything I ever wanted, everything I ever feared. He's the untouchable desire in us all."

Willow sighed. "Do you love him?" she asked again.

"Yes," Gabriel whispered. "But I hate him too."

"Love and hate aren't two different things, they are just opposite sides of the same coin," Willow said wisely.

"The opposite of hate, the opposite of love is indifference," Gabriel confirmed, then laughed sadly. "When did you get so wise, human?"

Willow shook her head. "Hell if I know," she answered, gazing thoughtfully at Gabriel. "You know, I feel so much better now that I've told Angel. . ." she let the thought hang in the air.

"Oh no. You aren't getting me to go pouring my heart out to Spike. I may be crazy but I'm not suicidal," Gabriel said, shaking her head vigorously.

"It can't be that bad," Willow argued.

"The hell it can't," Gabe said, eyes dark. "He'll laugh in my face, or compare me to Drusilla, or worse. Not risking any more pain."

"You're in pain anyway," Willow reminded her.

"You think I don't know that?" Gabriel snarled, eyes glowing. "I've lived with this pain for almost two centuries. Back off."

"You're scared," Willow said, nodding her head.

"Damn straight," Gabriel answered.

"At least you admit it," the witch teased. "Isn't that the first step."

"First and last in my case," Gabe returned with a small grin. "Not many people would dare to tease a demon."

"Not many demons come knocking on the door asking to spend the night," Willow replied.

"True."

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked, brushing a strand of her red hair out of her face.

"I don't know. Leave I guess," Gabriel answered, suddenly becoming very interested in her hands.

"Leave?" Willow gasped out. "You can't leave. You've got to help me, and help Buffy, and help slay baddies, and you've got to help me get ready for my first date with Angel and you can't leave."

Gabriel just shook her head. "You'll be fine, " she muttered.

"Gabe, you can't just run," Willow said, eyes wide.

"Watch me," Gabriel spat out, already standing. Willow leapt off the bed, moving to stand between Gabriel and the door outside.

"That's a dangerous spot," Gabriel snarled. "Standing between an exit and an angry demon."

Willow shrugged. "Please don't leave. That's not going to solve anything."

Gabriel snorted. "And staying here will?"

Willow nodded. "If you leave now, you'll be haunted by what ifs forever," she stated.

"I'll be haunted by something no matter where I am or when I leave," the demon said, trying to explain. "I have to choose the lesser evil."

Willow shook her head. "You're just taking the easy way out. I can't believe this," she said, voice filled with disappointment. "I expected more from you."

"Who are you to judge me?" Gabriel snapped, voice hard.

"It's the truth. You are just taking the easy way out," Willow said, almost snarling herself.

Gabriel stopped, tilting her head, looking at Willow for a long moment, gaze hard and steady. "Maybe you're right," she finally said.

"I am," Willow stated.

"Doesn't matter. So what if I'm taking the easy way out? Doesn't bother me," Gabriel said, grabbing her bag and heading for the door, calling Willow's bluff. Or so she thought.

"I'll follow you," Willow said softly.

"What?" this got Gabriel's attention.

"I'll follow you, trailing you till I get killed or you come back," Willow said, voice firm, resolve face in place.

"You wouldn't," Gabe said, then noticed the resolve face. "Oh hell, you would."

Willow nodded.

Gabriel flung her bag down in defeat. "Fine. I'll stay," she sighed, sinking back into the chair. "No wonder Angel likes you so much. You're a spit fire."

"Thanks, I think," Willow said, moving back to the bed. "If I go to sleep, can I trust you to stay."

Gabriel nodded. "I'm going to be sleeping too."

Willow frowned for a moment, then scooted to the far side of the bed. "Get up here," she said with a grin. "Can't have my favorite demon sleeping on the floor."

Gabriel shook her head. "You, witch, are so weird."

Willow grinned at her, then yawned.

Gabriel stretched out on the other side of the bed. "Sleep Willow. We'll talk again tomorrow."

And so, the two females, one demon, one witch, fell into a deep sleep, both of their dreams invaded by sexy smoldering vampires.


	13. Chapter 13

Willow woke up first, rubbing her eyes. Moving sideways, she was surprised to run into a warm body.

"Oh yeah," she said. "Gabriel."

She sat up, watching the demon sleep for a long moment, then poked her. "Wake up sleepy head," she said.

Gabriel mumbled something, rolling away from Willow's finger.

Willow shook her head. "Don't make me get the water," she said.

Gabe mumbled something else, causing Willow to laugh and slide off the end of the bed. She filled a glass with cold water and walked back over to the sleeping female.

"On the count of three, you won't like this," she said. "One." Gabriel murmured something. "Two." She lay silent, not moving. "Three." Still no movement. Willow shrugged, then dumped the glass of water all over the demon.

Gabriel sat straight up with a strangled cry. "I'm going to kill you," she yelled at the hacker, reaching for the nearest pillow and flinging it at her. Willow shrieked when the pillow thumped her, then grabbed it from the floor, attacking Gabe. The demon grabbed another pillow, and an all out pillow fight broke out between the two girls.

Willow's room was soon filled with shrieks and laughter, sounds of pillows thumping against skin and books falling to the floor.

Willow collapsed on the floor, laughing so hard she couldn't speak as Gabriel pounded her. "All right, all right, I give I give," she panted out.

Gabriel let the pillow fall away. "You are crazy. Waking a demon up by dumping water on me? Insane."

Willow nodded. "But fun."

"So. What now?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, I bet Buffy doesn't want to see either of us right now," Willow said softly.

"You're probably right," Gabe agreed.

"So let's do a girl's night, day thing. We can do whatever for the rest of the afternoon, then rent movies, and pig out and stuff."

"Sounds very, human," Gabriel said. Willow's face fell. "But fun," she continued hastily.

Willow grinned over at her. "Yay. Just let me shower, and then you can, and then we'll go."

Gabriel nodded.

About an hour or so later, the two were showered and refreshed, and quite hungry. And it was early evening.

"Man, we slept later than I thought," Willow said.

"It's cool. We can grab some food, and some movies, then come back here and crash in your room."

"Yeah, good plan."

They grabbed an assortment of junk food, two pizzas and two 24 packs of sodas. By the time the first movie was over, they were both riding a caffeine high.

"Gabe?" Willow asked quietly.

"Yeah?" the demon responded, popping in the second movie.

"Can I ask you something?" the girl asked.

"Sure," Gabriel said, settling back on the floor, her back against the bed. "Anything."

"Really? Anything?" Willow took a deep breath. "Ummm, what's it like?"

"What's what like?" Gabriel asked, still watching the movie.

"Sex," Willow whispered, bright red.

"Oh," Gabriel said knowingly. "Just sex or sex with Angel?"

"Eeeep," Willow said. She took another deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Sexwithangel," she spoke quickly.

Gabriel shook her head, then settled back to seriously answer the question. "Well, that depends. With Angelus, back in the past, it was all about lust and domination. Almost like a contest to see who was the biggest bad ass. It was fun, don't get me wrong, but lacking something."

Willow nodded. "Go on. What about with Angel now?"

Spike sighed with relief when he saw the two girls sitting in Willow's room, watching a movie and munching on food. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he'd worried when they couldn't find the two females.

He reached up to knock on the door when someone grabbed him and pulled him away. Spike started to yell, but a large hand clamped down over his mouth.

"Shhh," Angel hissed. "They're gossiping. Don't you want to hear?"

Spike considered that for a few moments, then nodded. The two vampires crept closer, as silently as they could, until they could hear the conversation clearly.

"Well well Willow, you certainly got over your shyness quickly," Gabriel teased. "What's sex with the Angel now like?"

Angel's jaw dropped. Willow, his sweet little shy little red head had asked Gabriel what sex with him was like.

Spike silently shook. He didn't want to hear that demon go on and on about his sire. But he stayed where he was, not wanting to give their position away.

Willow threw a pillow at Gabriel, who laughed.

"Sex with Angel now. . ." she trailed off. "Was sweet, and a lot about caring, and a lot about healing pain, but still about domination."

"Is sex always about domination?" Willow asked, curious.

"With me? Yeah. With Angel? Not necessarily. I think I just bring out that side of him. It's because I'm a demon, and he has a demon, and they like to play Demon of the Hill," Gabe said, chugging another soda. "Gosh this junk food makes you thirsty."

Willow nodded wisely. "It's the salt."

"Salt?" Gabriel made a face. "Yuck."

Willow laughed, shaking her head.

"Can I ask you something?" Gabriel said, sounding unsure of herself.

"Of course," Willow said, trying to figure out what would make Gabriel sound that young and unsure. . .oh. Spike.

"What's it like to kiss Spike?" she whispered, keeping her eyes down.

"You never kissed Spike?" Willow asked. "But you ran with him for years."

"Angelus was fairly possessive. And Spike was all caught up with Dru. Not much of a choice there," Gabriel muttered. "We only came close once."

"I'll tell you what it's like to kiss him, then you tell me about the time you came close," Willow said.

Gabriel nodded.

Willow frowned, searching for the words. "I was so hurt, and so mad at you and Angel. And then Spike was there, and I was scared, but the anger and the pain was stronger than the fear. And then he was all sad too. And then we kissed and it was good. He's a good kisser."

Spike began to puff up outside, smirking at his Sire.

"Nothing like kissing Angel," Willow continued. "Spike made me feel all sparkly, like there were fireworks inside me. Angel makes me feel all sparkly, but also warm and fuzzy and tingly."

Gabriel smiled. "I understand, kind of."

"Now, about that almost. . ." Willow trailed off as she sat back to listen to the story.

"It was about two or three months before Angelus met Drusilla," Gabriel said, setting the mood. "Angelus, Spike and I ran together, causing trouble. Darla was with us sometimes, but more often than not she'd go off on her own adventures. Spike and Angelus were always going at it. I nicknamed them the Bunny Set for awhile. Of course, Angelus wasn't too happy with me, because I'd stopped having any sex with him at that point. He didn't know why, but he wasn't happy. So I think part of it was him trying to rub in my face that he didn't need me. It didn't work exactly the way he planned."

Willow sighed, sipping at a soda and nibbling at a candy bar.

"Darla was in town," Gabriel continued, eyes far away, reliving her memories. "She and Angelus had gone off for a night of blood and sex. I remember that Spike wasn't too happy about being left behind. We had been talking, he was actually the best one for having conversations with. Angelus had a one track mind, and Darla was just a bitch, so Spike was who I talked to." She sighed, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Angel glanced over at Spike, watching him watch Gabriel talk about him. Angel had been pleasantly surprised at her description of sex with him, but now he was worried that Spike would hear something Gabriel wasn't ready for him to know yet. But another part of Angel, the stronger part apparently, said that it was about time that Spike learned some of the stuff Gabe was hiding.

So he stayed where he was, watching his childe watch his best-friend talk.

Spike was tense as he listened to them. He'd been shocked when Gabriel had asked Willow what it was like to kiss him, but happy with what Willow had said.

But now.

Now he was falling.

Into his own memories as he listened to the demon talk.

"The minions were terrible, such idiots. So Spike and I decided to go for a walk," Gabriel was speaking again. "We had so much fun, just walking, stopping at this really great pub, then heading to this park. I had mentioned several weeks earlier that I had a found a favorite spot, and to my surprise Spike led me there. I thought that was so sweet of him, not only that he had made sure we ended up there, but that he even remember. Angelus hadn't, he hadn't even really listened when I talked about it."

Angel flinched at that, then let out a silent sigh. He wouldn't brood about that, couldn't.

"So anyway, there we were, in the dark, at this lake. And the stars were so bright. I remember thinking that they seemed closer than ever before, while we stood there. And he was telling me this story about one of his little adventures with Angelus, when they went out and got so drunk that they couldn't find their way home, and had to spend the night down in the basement of this pub, and I was laughing so hard, and the moonlight made him look like ivory, all harsh angles and beauty. His eyes were so bright. And we were standing there, and just kind of looked into each other's eyes, and then he leaned forward, or I did and we were so close. I felt like my heart was going to just take off and fly out of my chest, it was beating so fast. I know he heard it pick up speed. And then a shadow came over the moon, blocking out the light. And we were in the dark, and still his eyes shone so brightly. And our lips just barely a breath apart, and then not even, and then this group of boys came screaming through the park, chased by this constable."

Willow let out a sigh, not realizing she'd been holding her breath. "Oh no," she said softly. "What happened then?"

"Well we kind of looked at each other, then left. Soon after that Angelus became obsessed with Dru, then Spike fell in love with her, then things fell apart from there," Gabriel said sadly.

Willow shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I ran after that, keeping away from him. I don't think either of them noticed, but it was shortly after that night that I started having sex with Angelus again."

"Why?" Willow asked.

"Cause I was scared and I didn't know what else to do," Gabriel said.

Willow nodded. "Can I ask you another question about Angel?"

"Sure," Gabriel sighed again, then stretched out. "I need a new topic anyway."

"Angel's. . .ummm. . .is he. . .built?" she asked, stuttering and turning red.

"You want to know about Angel's dick?" Gabriel asked, eyebrow raised.

Willow nodded, blushing an even brighter red.

Gabriel laughed. "Well, if he was a horse, he'd be a Clydesdale."

Spike slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Angel's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that she had just compared him to a Clydesdale.

Spike looked over at his sire with a grin.

Willow laughed. "But they are huge horses. You mean it?"

Gabe nodded. "He's packed."

Willow flushed again. "I can't believe I asked you that. I can't believe you answered me."

The two girls exchanged long looks, then burst into laughter.

"So what now?" Gabriel asked. The second movie was over, and they were running out of soda.

Willow shrugged. "Don't know. I'm bored of this," she complained, waving a hand to the leftover junk food and soda.

"Want something stronger?" Gabriel asked with a grin.

Angel muffled a groan. If Gabriel got to drinking, you never knew what kind of information you'd get out of her. He considered leading Spike away, but wasn't sure if he should.

Willow hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, why not."

When Gabriel stood and moved towards her bag, Angel jerked backwards into the darkness, pulling Spike with him. He watched Gabriel rummage through her stuff, then pull out a couple full bottles.

Then a thought hit him, clear as day.

Dragging Spike forward again, he knocked firmly on the door.

Willow jumped, and Gabriel whirled, snarling. Angel simply stood there, Spike a bit behind him.

Willow quickly stood, hurrying to the door and opening it. "Angel! What are you doing here?" she asked frantically. "How long have you been here?"

Angel smiled. "We just got here, and I'm here because I was worried about you."

"Worried?" Willow asked, confused. "About me?"

"About both of you actually," Angel explained. "You both disappeared and no one had heard from either of you. We both worried."

"How sweet," Willow said with a shy smile.

"Incredibly," Gabriel said, voice dry, pointedly ignoring Spike.

Angel rolled his eyes, noticing the tension pouring forth from his childe.

"Well, you can see we are ok," Gabe continued. "Now you can go. Girl's night and all." But then she saw the look in Willow's eyes and sighed.

Willow looked at the demon, knowing that her eyes were begging for Gabriel to ask them to stay. She just wasn't sure if the demon would understand.

Gabe sighed one last time, then spoke. "Would you two like to stay?" she asked, voice defeated. "We're going to start the heavy drinking. You can stay, drink, talk with us."

Angel was about to say yes, when he realized that perhaps he should check with Spike. Once again his childe surprised him.

"We'd love to Red," Spike said, eyes on Willow.

Angel saw Gabriel wilt for a second, then straighten back up, as if drawing her walls and strength around her. "What's your pleasure boys?"

Angel eyed her bag. "How much alcohol do you have in there?" he asked.

"Enough," Gabriel said.

Angel laughed. "Tequila?" he asked. Gabriel rummaged for a moment, then handed him a bottle. He opened it, sniffing the alcohol carefully. "Even smells good," he said, moving to perch on the edge of Willow's bed.

"William?" Gabriel asked.

"Don't call me that," the peroxide blonde snarled.

Gabriel rolled her eyes. "Fine *Spike*," she said. "What would you like to drink?"

"Whatever," he said, flinging himself into Willow's desk chair. Gabriel closed her eyes, as if counting to ten to control her anger, though she doubted ten would work, perhaps a thousand, then reached into the bag again, pulling out a bottle of red liquid.

"Hot Damn," she explained, handing it to Willow. "A little strong on taste, but pretty good."

She pulled one last bottle from her bag.

"It's your favorite," she told Spike. "But we'll have to share. It's my last bottle."

Spike glared at the bottle for a long moment, then nodded. "For SoCo I'll share with anyone," he growled.

Gabriel shook her head, dropping to the floor near Willow's bed, between the bed and the desk chair. Willow found herself with two choices. One, to sit across the room on the floor, out of their little circle.

Or two, to sit right next to Angel on the bed.

She surprised herself when she sat on the bed.

"So what exactly where you doing?" Spike asked, opening the bottle of SoCo, and gulping down a long drink.

Willow shrugged, trying to keep her face neutral. "Nothing," she said. "Just pigging out and watching movies."

"So what are we going to do now?" Angel asked, taking a small drink of his tequila.

"Who cares?" Gabriel said, grabbing the bottle from Spike's grasp and slamming back her own long drink. It was going to be a long night.

Willow took a small sip of the Hot Damn and made a face as the liquid burnt her tongue. Then tried another small sip and smiled. "I like it," she said, taking a larger drink, then coughing when it burned her throat.

"Careful Red," Spike said. "That stuff will knock you out."

"I think I can handle myself," Willow replied, sounding self-righteous.

Gabriel and Spike exchanged looks, then realized what they were doing and looked away.

Angel shook his head, leaning over to murmur in Willow's ear. "We need to get them talking," he said quietly. She nodded, the feel of his lips so close to her skin sending chills down her neck.

"How about truth or dare?" Willow said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Gabriel groaned, afraid to let Willow loose with the knowledge she now had. Spike looked down at the demon, a sneer on his face as he took the bottle back.

"Can't handle it?" he asked, voice condescending.

"Anything you can," she snapped, eyes flashing.

Angel sighed. "No fighting you two," he said, voice serious. "Be good."

"I'm always good Angelus," Spike said.

Gabriel laughed at that, a harsh abrupt laugh.

"Don't believe me?" the vampire asked, looking down at the demon.

"You can wish," she replied.

Spike glared at her, opening his mouth to make a comeback, when Angel interrupted them.

"One more snide comment and I'll beat you both up," he said, voice calm, with a cold edge to it.

Gabriel and Spike recognized the tone, even if Willow did not, and grew silent, both glowering at the wall.

"Ok," Willow said, trying to be chipper. "I'll start. Angel, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Angel said, with a small smile for Willow, his eyes thanking her for trying to help.

"I dare you to. . ." Willow trailed off as she looked around the room. "To. . ." her mind whirled and she tried to come up with a good dare. She took another two drinks of the Hot Damn, feeling the burn in her stomach and taking courage from that. "I dare you to put on your game face for me," she finished, realizing just how lame the dare was, but not caring. She wanted to see him in his vampire state.

"Game face?" Gabriel asked, confused.

Angel sighed, letting his face vamp.

"Oh," Gabe continued, understanding. "In fang."

Willow lifted her eyebrows at the phrasing, then turned to Angel, lifting one hand to gently touch his face. She still remembered the way he had reacted to her seeing him in game face the night before, and hated it.

So she cupped the side of his face gently, then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips, feeling his fangs brush against her own lips, the feeling amazing.

Willow pulled away with a soft sigh, a dreamy smile on her face.

Gabriel shook her head, burying her face in her hands, trying to ignore the two. They were good together, but she was so lonely.

"Thought you weren't jealous," Spike said, taking another long drink.

"I'm not jealous," Gabe snapped, not lifting her face from her hands.

"Sure looks that way to me," the vampire returned.

"You're the one who thought the loon was a good choice," Gabe snapped. "Don't think you really see what's in front of your face at all."

Spike snarled, hand clenching around the neck of the bottle, almost tight enough to shatter it in his hand. Only his desire to not waste the alcohol stopped him from either shattering it, or slamming it against Gabriel's face.

"Shut up you bloody bitch," he settled for snarling at the demon.

"Go fuck yourself wanker," Gabriel returned. The fighting, the anger she could handle. It was better than feeling helpless.

"I told you two to be good," Angel snapped, tensing. "Now stop fighting or I will beat you."

Spike glared at his sire but fell silent, taking another deep gulp from the bottle. Gabriel grabbed it from him, drinking deeply, suddenly needing to get drunk. Completely smashed.

The game fell to a stop as the four of them sat there, simply drinking, two of the players trying to drown their anger in the alcohol, two trying to figure out a way to make the other two happy.

Finally, once Angel was fairly sure that both Gabriel and Spike were well on their way to becoming drunk, he spoke again. "Spike. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Spike said, leaning back in his chair.

"What happened with Dru?" Angel asked.

"I don't really know," Spike said, looking down at his hands. "I went back to torture her, and just couldn't. Suddenly it didn't seem important anymore. She just didn't seem worth it." He took a long drink from the almost empty bottle of SoCo, and sighed. "And she knew it. When she saw me, she laughed, saying something about me moving on, and then walked away with that chaos demon of hers. I still don't understand it."

Gabriel looked up at Spike for a moment, before moving to her bag, pulling out another bottle of tequila, and returning to her spot on the floor. She didn't say a word, but inside she was spinning, laughter filling her mind. Spike didn't think Dru was worth it anymore. Her heart sang with hope for a moment, before she squashed it down.

"Willow," Spike said, finishing off his bottle. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Willow said with a giggle, over halfway through her own bottle, and getting very drunk.

"And just how do you feel about the poof?" Spike asked, tossing the bottle to the floor. "I want to know how you feel about Angel." In reality Spike just wanted her to say it in front of Angel, because he knew she would admit more now that she was getting drunk.

"I love him," Willow said with a hiccup. "He's so sweet, and so very sexy. Those eyes, and that grrrrr. . .and wow," she finished, gazing at Angel longingly. "Can I have you?"

Gabriel covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"And leather, yum, can I have you in leather?" she asked, remembering the pants Gabriel had talked both vampires into wearing so recently.

"Only if I can have you in leather," Angel said, remembering vamp Willow.

Willow giggled, eyes dancing. "Kay," she said. "Gabriel truth or dare?"

Gabriel frowned, wondering if Willow was more dangerous or less dangerous now that she was drunk. Deciding that truth was probably a bit too dangerous right now, she answered. "Dare."

"I dare you to. . ." Willow trailed off, eyes caught on a shadow dancing across her ceiling. Only when Angel touched her arm and pointed to Gabriel did the witch continue. "Oh yeah. I dare you to kiss Angel, then Spike, and then compare the two."

Gabriel's jaw dropped. Spike's jaw dropped. Angel hid a smile, dropping his jaw in mocking the other two.

Gabriel took a long drink of tequila, then handed the bottle to Spike, standing and moving to sit next to Angel on the bed. This part she could handle.

Angel let her initiate the kiss, though his demon was screaming for him to grab the female and fling her to the floor, crying for him to dominate Gabriel.

Gabe leaned forward, pressing her lips against Angel's in a familiar move, her hands slipping to his neck and hair, fingers running through the dark strands. Angel let one hand move to her waist, and the other gently rested on her shoulder as he pressed his lips back, tongue dancing along them, asking to be let in. The demon opened her mouth, her tongue battling with his for dominance as usual.

Spike swallowed hard, taking a drink from the bottle Gabriel had handed him. He didn't know why he was so nervous about this, it was, after all, just a kiss, a dare even. Nothing important at all.

Gabriel pulled away from Angel, the two smiling at each other for a moment. He was so special to her, and her dark eyes were lit up with caring. Angel smiled, stroking her cheek for a moment, then gave her a little push. "You have a dare to finish," he reminded her. Gabriel sighed, then stood, moving to stand before Spike. The vampire let out his own sigh, then set the bottle on the desk, pulling the demon into his lap. There was no other way to do this, he told himself.

Gabriel stiffened when she settled on Spike's lap, her eyes flashing for a moment. Then, very carefully, she slid one hand to the back of his neck, leaning forward slowly and pressing her lips to his.

The jolt caused both of them to jerk, lips never parting. Spike's hand on her waist tightened, and his other hand slid into her hair, holding the demon tighter against him. She opened her mouth without him asking her to, and his tongue very gently dipped inside, tasting the tequila from Angel's kiss and something else, something uniquely Gabriel.

Gabriel's free hand drifted up to gently rest against Spike's cheek in a soft caress, her heart racing. Her tongue shyly brushed against Spike's, and she had to hold back a moan when his hand on her waist moved to rest on her lower back, rubbing lightly.

Willow shared a smile with Angel as she watched the two kiss. "It's about time," she whispered quietly.

"Good plan Red," Angel said, keeping his own voice low.

"I know," the drunk hacker said with a grin.

Slowly Gabriel pulled away from Spike, not wanting the moment to end. But end it had to.

"Well?" Spike asked, trying to hide his own reaction to what should have been a silly little kiss.

Gabriel stood, dropping back to the floor. "Angel is fiercer, more about domination," she said, lifting the tequila bottle to her lips. "Spike's kiss was gentler, but deeper somehow."

Willow nodded, eyes dancing. "Who's better?"

"Neither," Gabriel said calmly. "Just different."

Willow nodded again. "Kay," she said with a grin.

Angel looked at his childe carefully, noticing the tightness of Spike's pants, and the way his hands gripped the handles on the chair, and smiled to himself. It was just a matter of time now, it had to be.

"Angel," Gabriel said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Angel replied, liking the mood of the room now.

"I dare you to strip, then streak across Willow's yard," the demon said casually. Her eyes caught Willow's and both girls grinned.

Angel lifted his eyebrows but didn't say anything, instead leaving the room and heading to the living room, where he quickly stripped, then stepped outside. Gabriel and Willow moved to the door in Willow's room, opening it and leaning out.

Spike stood, admiring the way Gabriel's pants tightened when she leaned forward. Then the vampire shook his head, hard. What were these thoughts that kept appearing? He took a drink of the tequila Gabriel had left behind, then joined the two girls.

Angel sauntered across the lawn, not running as Gabe had assumed he would do, but walking slowly and calmly, giving all three of them an eye full.

"Oh goddess," Willow gasped, jaw dropping. "He's gorgeous." Her eyes glazed over, and her tongue darted along her lips.

Gabriel shook her head, laughing. "Told you," she said.

Spike frowned at both their reactions, remembering what he had overheard Gabriel say about Angel's penis, and had to fight a wave of jealousy. He stalked back to the desk chair, drinking more of the tequila.

Angel returned to the room, fully dressed, a moment later.

"What did you think?" he asked Willow, trying to sound brass, but his tone was cautious.

"Wow," the witch muttered. "I want to play."

Angel's dark eyes lightened and he smiled, pulling Willow against his side. "Sometime you can," he whispered into her ear.

Willow bounced, a quiet squeal on her lips. "Yay."

"Spike, truth or dare?" Angel asked with a small grin.

"Dare mate," Spike said, taking another drink from the tequila bottle he was sharing with Gabriel, already at half full.

Angel's eyes lit up with a dark humor. "Willow, can I see your CD collection?" he asked the witch, who handed him the carrying case she kept them in. Selecting one, he slipped it into her CD player. As the first drum led beats of Meatloaf's "Midnight At the Lost and Found" filled the room, Angel turned back to Spike, a smirk on his lips. "Dare you to strip."

Spike shrugged, handing the tequila bottle to Gabriel and standing, waiting a minute until he caught the quick beat of the song, then he began to move. Hands dropping to the bottom of his dark shirt, he waited until the music exploded with the cymbal crash to whip it over his head, tossing the shirt to Willow who caught it, a look of awe in her eyes.

Spike continued to dance around the room, somehow kicking his boots off easily, hands playing over the button on his dark pants. Pausing in front of Gabriel, the music slid to the vocals and clapping only part, and he unbuttoned his pants, then dropped the zipper slowly, letting his pants fall down his legs before stepping out of them.

Spike went commando.

Gabriel had to squeeze her eyes shut and clench her fists to keep from reaching for the pale perfection of the vampire in front of her. When she finally opened her eyes again, the song had ended, and Spike was across the room.

Willow started clapping, whistling and hollering. "Wow, that was great Spikey," she said, bouncing on the bed again. "I'm impressed."

Spike took his bows, his eyes moving to Gabriel casually. But the demon was looking at Angel, a frown on her face. For Angel had bitten his lip hard enough to draw blood, and while Willow and Spike were oblivious to his hands, Gabe saw that they were clenched into fists, the knuckles white. She lifted an eyebrow, catching Angel's gaze easily.

"Well well well," she whispered.

Spike slid his clothing back on quickly, and jumped back into his chair, taking the bottle from Gabriel once again. "Willow, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the hacker said with a giggle, falling backwards across the bed.

"I dare you to kiss Gabriel," Spike said, a sneer on his lips. Gabriel expected the hacker to spaz out and refuse to do it, but suddenly found her lap full of a squirming red haired witch.

"Ok," Willow said with another giggle. Once she was settled in Gabe's lap, she caught the demon's face between her hands and leaned forward, her eyes betraying her sudden nervousness. Gabriel lifted her hand to run it through Willow's hair soothingly, and the hacker surged forward, pressing her lips to Gabe's.

Gabriel remained still, not wanting to frighten the poor girl. Willow parted her lips just enough to be noticeable, and Gabriel repeated the move. No tongues were involved, but Willow's hands gently caressed Gabriel's face, the fingers playing across her skin lightly.

One of Gabriel's hands continued to run lightly through Willow's hair, and the other rested on her hip, rubbing lightly.

Finally Gabriel pulled back, looking into Willow's face.

"Wow," the hacker breathed, blushing faintly. "I never thought kissing a girl could be like that." Without moving from Gabriel's lap, Willow continued the game. "Gabe, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Gabriel answered, expecting Willow to ask her if she too had enjoyed the kiss. She was surprised at Willow's question.

"In the past, before, did you ever have threesomes? Or foursomes?" Willow asked, then bit her lip. "I'm sure you did. What were they like?"

Gabriel leaned back on her arms so she could look at Willow. "We did," she began, choosing her words carefully. "Mostly Angelus, Drusilla, and myself, for Angelus was one selfish bastard. Occasionally Darla would join us, and at times it was Angelus, Drusilla and Spike." She paused, eyes growing distant as she lost herself in her memories. Angel and Spike stole looks at each other, not wanting the other to know how they felt. "It was fun, usually. A lot about domination. Especially with Drusilla. She loved pain. And there were times when I loved hurting her. Especially towards the end of our time together. With Darla and Angelus, I was more a third wheel, because Darla was very selfish with him. She didn't like to share."

Willow nodded. "Why didn't you ever join in with Angelus and Spike?" the witch asked.

Gabriel shook her head. "Nope, no more questions. It's my turn."

Willow sighed, finally leaving Gabe's lap and returning to the bed, watching the demon with worried eyes.

"Spike," Gabe said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Spike said, keeping his eyes firmly away from Angel.

"I dare you to kiss Angel," the demon said with a smirk.

Spike jerked his head up, glaring at Gabe, who simply smiled sweetly at him. "Fine," the vampire snarled, moving to sit on the bed next to Angel. Willow jumped into Spike's chair, reaching for the bottle of tequila Gabriel held. Gabe took a drink, then let Willow have the bottle.

Angel sat there, not moving a single inch, making the dare even harder for Spike. The younger vampire sighed, then leaned forward, pressing his lips roughly against his sire's. Angel froze, trying not to react, then one hand caught the back of Spike's head as he tried to dominate the kiss. Spike simply pulled Angel closer against his body, his tongue entering Angel's mouth with a quick thrust, and both vampires fought for control.

Gabriel gently bit her lower lip, eyes dark as she watched the two men. She remembered when this was an every day occurrence, and was once again hit with the desire to join them. It had always been a struggle to stay away from the two back then, and suddenly it was a struggle now.

Willow gasped, eyes wide as she watched Angel and Spike. "They're really getting into it," she said, voice soft.

"They always do," Gabe answered without thinking.

"Really?" Willow asked. "Wow."

Spike slowly pulled away from his sire, lost in memories and desires that he had buried for so long. Angel watched the smaller vampire with dark eyes, then realized that both Gabriel and Willow were staring at them. "Well. . ." Angel said, voice rough.

"Angelus, truth or dare?" Spike asked suddenly.

Angel ignored the use of his other name. "Truth," he said, voice still dark.

"What's your favorite memory from before?" the younger vampire asked, voice almost shaking.

"The night the three of us almost had sex," Angel replied immediately. "You, me, and Gabe."

Willow looked up, eyes wide. "What night the three of you almost had sex?" the hacker asked.

Gabriel flushed, gaze dropping to the floor.

Angel sighed, continuing the story. "Spike and I were having a little fun one night, in front of this fire I had built. And the girls were all supposed to be gone for the weekend, but Gabriel walks back into our house, because she had had a fight with Darla, as usual, and Darla had gone off on her own. Well, Spike and I were fairly close to naked, and both really horny. So I grabbed Gabriel as she walked by, and tripped her, and she fell across us both."

"It was a bloody shock, to suddenly have this squirming demon land across my lap," Spike said, his eyes faraway with memories. "And then Angelus was removing her clothes, and kissing on her and I moved just enough so I could reach him, and things were going really really well for awhile."

"And then for no reason whatsoever, Gabriel got up and left the room, locking herself into her bedroom," Angel continued. "And the mood was ruined for a moment, then Spike and I finished what we had begun. But that was the first and last time she ever came near us when we were together."

Willow turned slowly to look at Gabriel, who avoided the witch's gaze.

"Spike," Angel said quietly. "Why were you such an asshole when we saw each other again, after I had my soul? Why were you so mad at me?"

Spike sighed, raking one hand through his spikey hair. "You left us," he said, voice almost inaudible. "You were everything to us, and you left." Angel stared at the younger vampire, confused. "We all loved you, and you just bloody disappeared, you bastard. And then Gabriel left, and then Darla left, and our family fell apart. You left, and it destroyed everything." Spike's voice wasn't angry, more defeated. "You fucking left us."

"I had to," Angel started to explain his actions, but Spike waved the words away.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "What matters is that you left, and the family fell apart. I was so bloody angry with you and with Gabriel for leaving us."

Gabriel gripped the tequila bottle in her hand tightly, eyes still focused on the floor.

"Gabe," Spike said, voice dark. "Why did you leave us?"

The demon remained silent.

"Gabriel," Spike said, voice filling with pain. "Why did you run?"

"I couldn't handle it there," Gabe finally burst out, voice desperate. "I couldn't handle Drusilla without Angelus around, I couldn't stand Darla moping and fuming, and you terrified me. You closed off, wouldn't talk, wouldn't hunt. I didn't know how to deal. I didn't know how to help you." Her voice softened, becoming almost child-like. "I was scared."

Willow and Angel stared at the demon, knowing she wasn't telling the entire story, but suddenly knowing what she hid.

Spike stared at her, knowing there was more to this story, but not knowing what that more was.

"How did you feel about her leaving?" Willow said suddenly, causing everyone to stare at her. "Spike. How did her leaving make you feel?"

Spike looked at the floor, silent for a long moment. Gabriel clenched her hands into fists, terrified of what his answer would be. She prepared herself for the worst, prepared herself to hear him say he hadn't even cared.

"It bloody killed me," Spike said, voice low. "I couldn't understand why she would leave. First Angelus left, and my world started spinning out of my control. But Gabe was still there, this rock, this solid memory to focus on. And then she left and my world fell apart. I didn't know what to do. I was alone, and had to take care of Dru, and all I could think about was my anger at them for leaving us. For leaving me." He lifted his head, eyes dark, and caught Gabriel's gaze. "I was furious with you for being too scared to stay. I hated you for not being there for me." He shook his head. "And I missed you so much. I'd see things, and want to tell you about them, and you weren't there. You weren't bloody there." His voice broke then, and Gabe's eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I didn't know," Gabriel said softly. "I thought it was better, better for you to be alone with Dru. I thought that was what you wanted. I thought that was what was best."

Spike shook his head. "We needed you there," he said, voice defeated. "I needed you there."

Gabe moved then, slowly sliding across the floor until she knelt in front of Spike, gently cupping his face in both of her hands. "I am so sorry," she whispered. "So very sorry."

They sat there, their sorrow spinning a web in the air around them.

Finally Spike broke the silence. "I think, perhaps we should talk," he said, one hand covering one of her hands where it rested against his cheek.

Gabe nodded. "We should," she whispered, slowly standing, then pulling her hand away.

Spike led her to the door, opening it slowly.

"Be careful," Angel called after them. "You never know around here."

Gabe nodded, and they stepped out into the darkness, the mood of the room lightening as they left.

"Well," Angel said, watching them leave. "It's about time."

"Yup," Willow said, something in the tone of her voice causing the vampire to look at her. "And we're alone now."

"Willow, you're drunk," Angel protested weakly.

"Doesn't matter," Willow said, pouncing on the vampire in a move she had picked up from Gabriel. One hand slid between their bodies to caress the rapidly growing bulge in his pants. "I want to play now."

Angel let out a defeated sigh, then groaned as her hand continued to torture him. He finally lifted his hands, and caught Willow's face between them, bringing her lips down to his slowly, brushing a gentle kiss across them, then flipping the witch over in a quick move.

"What?" Willow asked as he pulled back to look down at her, straddling her hips.

"You're beautiful," the vampire replied, kissing her again, then tugging off her shirt. His hands ran along her bare arms slowly, then moved over to caress her stomach, slowly moving higher until they cupped her firm breasts, which were playing peek-a-boo from their place in her white lace bra.

Willow whimpered as his fingers played across her skin, then moaned when he plucked at her already hardening nipples through the lace.

"Angel," she moaned, pressing her chest up into his hands. "Oh Angel."

The vampire smiled, a dark, promising smile, before lowering his lips to her neck as his hands continued to explore her breasts. Willow groaned, the feel of his lips and teeth kissing and nipping at her neck piercing the drunken haze that threatened to fall over her.

Angel concentrated completely on Willow's reactions, his fingers tugging gently at her hard nipples as his kisses moved lower. Finally he caught one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking at it gently, then catching it in his teeth, nibbling carefully at the extended bit of flesh.

Willow whimpered, her hands clutching at his shirt, holding the vampire against her body. She concentrated on relaxing her grip, and slid one hand down to rest on his ass, gripping it tightly.

Angel alternated his nipping kisses from one breast to the other, lifting his body up enough to let one hand trail down between their bodies, until he could play along the line of skin right above her pants. Willow arched away from his feather light touch, the tickling sensation overwhelming her.

"My sweet Willow," the vampire murmured, pulling completely away from the witch, hands dropping to the fastenings of her pants, quickly stripping the rest of her clothing off. He pulled his own shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor, then sat back to gaze down at Willow's body.

"So lovely," Angel growled, letting his hands run from her shoulders to her hips, barely touching the skin.

"Angel," Willow whimpered. "Please Angel."

With a laughing growl Angel kissed her, then dropped between her legs, body stretched along the bed. His lips pressed against the pale skin of her stomach, tongue dipping into her navel, causing the nervous and aroused hacker to jump. One finger slid along her slit, feeling wetness already collecting.

Angel lifted his head away from her skin, parting her folds carefully with his fingers, then slowly lowering his head. Willow's breath caught in her throat as she followed his decent, until his tongue gently brushed against her hard little nub. As he nibbled and licked the distended bit of skin, the mortal flung her head back, moans slipping past her lips, body arching up, pressing against his mouth.

And when one finger entered her tight channel, Willow let out a quiet cry, then groaned when another finger was added.

Angel slid his fingers in and out of her body slowly, loosening the passage, preparing the virgin for him. His tongue and teeth continued to worry her nubbin, pushing Willow closer and closer to orgasm.

Just as the witch could feel her orgasm hanging above her, could almost grasp it, Angel pulled away. Willow let out a groan of disappointment, her eyes opening, the pupils large, to stare at the vampire.

Angel held back a chuckle, quickly stripping off his pants, flinging them to join the rest of their clothing, then returned to Willow, hands cupping her face lightly, despite the fact that they were sticky with her juices.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, pausing at her entrance.

Willow nodded, eyes glazed. Her body arched against him.

Angel lowered his lips to Willow's carefully; the kiss full of controlled passion. One hand slid between their bodies to gently roll her erect bit of skin. When Willow began to pant harder, her head rolling back as she strained towards her release, Angel plunged deep within her tight channel, causing the witch to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure as she orgasmed and tore at once.

Angel remained still, though he desperately wanted to pound into the nubile body beneath him.

Willow's eyes were closed, tears leaking past her clenched lids.

"Are you ok?" he whispered, kissing her tears away.

Willow remained still for a moment, then nodded.

"Want to go on?" Angel asked, worried that her answer would be no.

Willow remained still for another moment, then thrust against Angel as her answer.

And the vampire lost control, pulling almost all the way out of the female, then thrusting back in, slowly at first, then picking up speed, until he drove into the newly deflowered virgin.

Willow cried out Angel's name again and again, her body already close to a second orgasm. Her hands raked down Angel's back, not hard enough to draw blood, but the vampire felt the scrapes. Her fingers clenched on his ass, pushing him against her body harder and harder.

Angel caught one of Willow's nipples in his mouth as he continued to thrust against her, sucking gently. Just as he felt his orgasm approach, he bit down, drawing blood, thrusting even more franticly against her as he came.

Willow cried out when his fangs slid into her breast, her orgasm slamming over her, causing lights to dance behind her closed eyes.

The two were still for long moments after their coupling was complete, content to hold each other, still connected. Angel lifted his head, pulling his fangs free of her skin.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, turning his head away.

Willow caught his face in her hands, forcing the vampire to look at her. "I'm not," she whispered, voice filled with emotion.

"I love you Willow," Angel murmured, kissing her forehead gently.

"And I love you Angel," Willow replied, pulling his head down to her chest, arms tight around the vampire. And they slept, both asleep before the sun slid over the horizon.

*~*~*~*~*~

Gabriel and Spike walked in silence for a time, the mood of sharing almost broken now that they had left the room.

Spike frowned, lost in his thoughts. There was nothing more for him to say. He'd admitted that not only had he missed Gabriel, he had needed her. He'd apologized. He knew nothing else to do. He had nothing left to say.

But he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Gabriel was hiding something from him. Something important. Something that Angel and Willow knew, something that they understood and he did not.

Spike did not like the situation.

Gabriel didn't like the situation either. Oh, walking, alone with Spike, at night, was what her dreams were made of, but not when they were supposed to be talking. Not when it might lead to her having to reveal her secrets.

Not when he was staring into space, a dark frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Gabe asked hesitantly.

"What are you hiding?" Spike returned abruptly.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me," Spike snapped. "I know you're hiding something. Angel knows what it is. Willow knows what it is. Why them and not me?"

"Why do you care if I'm hiding something?" Gabriel asked, anger in her voice. "Why does it matter?"

The questions stumped Spike. Why did it matter that she had her secrets? Everyone had secrets, why did it bother him that Gabriel did? Why did it hurt him that she wouldn't open up to him?

"Because it means you don't trust me," Spike heard himself say.

The answer startled Gabriel. She hadn't expected that as a response.

"Oh," she said, lapsing into silence. Then, "I do trust you."

"You don't," Spike replied. "If you did, you'd tell me."

Gabriel was silent so long after that comment that Spike had to glance over to make sure she was still walking next to him.

The two monsters of the night entered a park, the trees blocking out the last of the moonlight, shrouding them in darkness.

And Gabriel finally began to speak.

"I had to leave," she whispered, voice so quiet it hurt to listen to. "Even if Angelus had not left, I would have."

"Why?" Spike interrupted.

"Let me finish and I'll tell you," Gabe returned, a hint of her fire in the tone. Spike grew silent and the two continued to walk under the trees. "Darla drove me crazy, with her games and threats. Angelus was fine with Darla, Drusilla, and you as lovers. And you were head over heels for Dru. I was the third wheel so to speak."

Spike started to protest, but Gabriel hushed him.

"Let me finish," she said, stopping their walking. The moonlight glinted off the water of the small pond next to them, but they were still lost in the shadows. "You were all a set, a family. You belonged to and with each other. I was just there on a whim of Angelus'. And in the end, that's not why I was there. I had no reason to stay, except. . ." her voice trailed off.

"What reason?" Spike asked, his voice almost as quiet as hers.

Gabriel trembled, her eyes shiny with tears. "I couldn't have it," she said, voice pained. "I had no reason to stay."

"Have what?" the vampire whispered.

"You."

The answer was so low that Spike almost missed hearing it, and at first he did not comprehend the word. Gabriel's eyes were dark with pain and fear, her heartbeat loud in the silence that formed around the two.

As Spike remained silent, mind reeling from the meaning behind her answer, Gabriel felt her heart breaking again. He didn't care. The demon turned to go.

And Spike shook himself out of his revere, catching her arm and jerking Gabe back around, until the demon slammed against his chest. He hadn't meant to tug her back so harshly, but when she hit his body, everything stiffened.

Gabriel froze when her chest and legs pressed against his. She looked up into his eyes, the tip of her tongue barely touching her lips nervously. His blue eyes stared down at her unblinking, enough to drive her crazy.

Both waited, senses straining, waiting for something to interrupt the moment. But this time no boys came racing through the woods. Nothing moved, nothing breathed, save Gabriel.

And Spike lowered his head the fraction of an inch necessary to press his lips against Gabriel's. Her lips were warm and surprisingly soft, pliant against his. One hand slid into her dark hair, tilting her head to a more comfortable angle.

Gabriel couldn't restrain the whimper that filled her throat as Spike tilted her head. She pressed closer against the vampire, her tongue delicately brushing against his lips. Her hands shook, and she had to press them to his shoulders to stop the trembling.

Spike deepened the kiss, opening his mouth to her tongue, his own darting out to explore her mouth quickly, his other hand leaving her arm and sliding to the small of her back, pulling the demon even tighter against his body. He knew she could feel his arousal, could smell his arousal, as he could smell hers.

Spike's erection pressed against Gabriel's body, pulling another whimper from her throat. The scent of arousal filled the air around the two creatures of the night, and it was all Gabriel could do to not drop to the earth and offer herself to Spike.

Instead she concentrated on filling her mind with the moment, the feel of his hands against her body, the taste of his lips and tongue. She was startled to notice that there was no game of domination in the kiss, but filed the realization away for later. She wanted to remember this forever.

Spike groaned when Gabe pressed even closer to his body, her hands slipping to the back of his neck to pull him even more firmly against her body, to pull his lips tighter against her own.

And just as suddenly the kiss ended, neither knowing who had pulled away first.

"Gabriel," Spike began to say, reaching for her cheek with one hand.

And the instance his fingers brushed her cheek, Gabe let out a ragged sob and fled, disappearing into the night with more skill than he had known she had.

Spike stared after her, eyes dark. His hands clenched into fists, mind whirling. She'd run. Why had she run?

He shook his head, staring out across the water for a long time, the scene replaying in his mind again and again.

Finally the threat of dawn fell upon him, and the vampire made his way back to the mansion, hoping to find Gabriel there.

The demon was no where to be found.

Spike collapsed on the bed in Angel's room, eyes falling shut despite his worry for the demon. Once the sun set, he'd go to the witch and the wanker. They'd help him find the demon, help him understand what was happening.

He fell asleep to thoughts of Angelus and Gabriel, memories that weren't quite real.

 

*~*~*~*~*~

As the sun began to peak into Willow's room, the hacker finally began to wake up. She rolled to her side, reaching for the body next to her.

The body that was not there.

Willow came fully awake, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, looking around her room, fear in her gaze. Where was Angel? She noticed the sun outside and smiled. He must have either gone back to the mansion, or was somewhere else in her house away from the windows. She wished he would have at least said good-bye.

Then the witch noticed a small white envelope on the dresser next to her bed. She turned to it too quickly, and her head spun, bringing a wave of pain to the foreground.

"Ouch," Willow muttered, rubbing her forehead carefully. Next time she wasn't going to let Gabriel pick her drink.

Slowly opening her eyes again, Willow reached carefully for the envelope, hit with a sudden surge of fear. She shook it off, not actually moving her body because of the pain it would cause. Angel was not Angelus. Besides, she turned slowly to look at her fish tank. All her fish were there.

She opened the envelope slowly, pulling out a single index card.

Aren't you glad there are no fish this time? Still so helpless, but no longer innocent, you're mine Willow. Tell the Slayer I'll be seeing her.

A

As the meaning behind the words on the card slid over her, Willow began to scream, ignoring the flashes of pain that filled her head as she did so.

She buried her face in her pillow, sobs over taking her tired and terrified body.

Across town Angelus watched Spike sleep, waiting for the naked and bound peroxide blonde vampire to wake.


	14. Chapter 14

Buffy slowly approached Willow's house, a frown on her face. She felt bad for lashing out at Willow as she had. She only hoped that Gabriel wasn't at Willow's home, for she wanted to apologize to her best friend without the demon being present.

Buffy rang the doorbell once, waiting patiently. But when no one answered the door, she rang it again and a moment later began to pound on the door. When there was still no answer, Buffy felt herself fill with fear and hurried around to the sliding glass door to Willow's room. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw the hacker inside, but then realized that Willow lay face down upon her bed, the only movement the occasional shaking of her shoulders as if the witch were sobbing brokenly.

Buffy quickly knocked on the glass door, then shoved it open. "Willow?" she asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Willow could only shake her head, her sobs still shaking her shoulders and filling the room.

Buffy sank down on the edge of Willow's bed, running one hand through the hacker's red hair hesitantly. "Willow, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Willow shook her head, but rolled over slowly, handing Buffy the note she still had clasped in her hand. Buffy read the note quickly then let it fall from her hand, her skin turning an interesting shade of white. "Angelus?" she whispered, voice cracking with fear. Willow nodded. "How?"

"We," Willow sat up, looking down at her hands, unsure of how to tell Buffy. "We had. . ." the words just would not come.

"You fucked him," Buffy snapped. Willow slowly nodded. Buffy sucked in a deep breath, standing and pacing around the room, trying to control her temper. "Ok. Where is he?"

"I don't know," Willow said quietly. "I woke up and he was gone. All that was here was the note."

Buffy nodded. "First thing we need to do is get a hold of the others. They should know this." The Slayer paused, then turned back to Willow slowly. "I don't hate you, but I'm not very happy right now."

Willow opened her mouth to protest, and Buffy held up a hand. "Not because _you_ had sex with _Angel_. But because you and Angel had _sex_. You knew what would happen if he got happy. Come on Willow, you should have been smarter than that."

Willow nodded. She should have been smarter. They should have waited.

"Where's Gabriel," Buffy said the name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. It was painfully obvious that she blamed the demon for everything that was going on.

Willow shrugged. "She left with Spike last night. They could be anywhere."

"Gabriel?" Buffy said. "And Spike?"

Willow nodded. "It's about time, isn't it?"

"About time?" Buffy repeated eyes wide with shock. "Hell no. He can do so much better."

"Buffy. . ." Willow said warningly. "She's my friend."

Buffy opened her mouth, then shut it. "Ok. Fine. Whatever. I need to call everyone and tell them to meet us at the library."

*~*~*~*~*~

Later, at the Library

"You what?!" Xander asked, leaping to his feet and knocking his chair back. "Willow? You and deadboy? Had sex?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "That's not the problem here," the Slayer snapped. "The problem is that Angelus is back. Focus."

Giles looked at Faith in shock. "Hey Watcher-man, at times I know what's important."

The Watcher shook his head. "Faith is correct. What we must focus on is how to stop Angelus."

"Shouldn't that be easy?" Cordelia asked. "We just give him back his soul again. Or actually, Willow does."

"Not quite that easy," Giles said. "First of all, we no longer have an Orb of Thesula. Second, while we wait to receive one, I fear that Angelus will, well, attack Willow. He knows she can restore his soul now, and he is no longer, obsessed, so to say with Buffy, and I think that Willow would be his likeliest victim."

Willow looked at the floor, her eyes pricking with tears. She hated the fact that this was her fault. She'd thrown herself at Angel, and now he was Angelus. And he was going to hurt her. That bothered Willow the most, that Angelus could hurt her. She didn't want to give him any power over her. She wanted her Angel back.

The conversation had been continuing on around her, but Willow was oblivious to what anyone was saying, until Faith touched her arm. "Willow?" the dark haired Slayer asked calmly.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea where we can find Gabriel?" Faith asked. "We think that she would be the best one to help protect you."

"That is if she doesn't go off and fuck Angelus now that he's back," Buffy muttered under her breath.

"Buffy!" Willow snapped her anger at herself coming out at Buffy. "Would you please shut the hell up. Gabriel didn't do anything to you, leave her alone. I trust her to protect me."

Buffy looked taken aback, her eyes wide that quiet Willow would snap at her. "No, she hasn't done anything. She only fucked Angel," the Slayer snapped.

"So did I," Willow stated quietly.

"And that's her fault too, I'm sure of it. I saw the alcohol in your room. She brought it, didn't she? And if she had never come here, you wouldn't think you wanted Angel," Buffy said, voice harsh.

Willow stood then. "First, none of this is Gabriel's fault. She has more of a claim to Angel than either of us do. Second, she did not get me drunk so I would fuck Angel. We were drinking, and having a girl's night, and they showed up. Third, I don't _think_ I want Angel. I _know_ I love him." The hacker turned to go. "Faith? Would you help me find Gabriel?"

The dark slayer stood, nodding. "Of course witch," she said, admiration in her tone. The two girls started to leave the library.

"I'll come back when I have Gabriel," Willow said calmly. "And Buffy, you _will_ be nice to her."

With that the hacker left, leaving Faith to follow behind her quickly. Buffy sank down into her chair, holding her head in her hands. "I can't believe her, can you?" she asked Xander.

"Maybe she's just growing up," Xander said. "I think it's good that she's grabbing what she wants. I'd prefer if it wasn't Angel, but still."

"Would you prefer it was you?" Cordelia asked snidely. Xander looked at her for a long moment.

"No," he said, voice low. Cordelia looked at the male for a heartbeat, then stood.

"I have to go get something from my car," the ex-cheerleader said, voice a little airy. "Help me Xander?"

Xander began to grin. "Of course Queen C," he said, standing and following her out of the room. "Anytime."

Buffy shook her head, then dropped it to the table with a defeated sigh. "What's going on here?" she asked, voice trembling. "Gabriel shows up and everything is out of whack. Angel and Willow have sex, Angelus is back, Xander and Cordelia are back to their crazy thing, and no one even cares that I'm upset."

Giles shook his head, knowing he should go to his slayer, but unsure if he wanted to. She could be so spoiled at times. "Buffy," he said quietly. "Perhaps you should look at the situation from someone else's eyes."

He entered his office and shut and locked the door, leaving Buffy alone in the library, for Oz was no where to be found.

Buffy continued to rest her head on the table, eyes closed. She was so confused.

*~*~*~*~*~

The Mansion

Spike mumbled in his sleep. He was dreaming of handcuffs and whips, pain and pleasure, and his sire. The old Angelus, not the Angelus who had shown up when Angel had bedded the slayer. That Angelus was insane, driven by his obsession with Buffy. Spike dreamt of the old Angelus, who was more balanced, more in control. More sane.

In fact, Spike could have sworn he could feel Angelus' sitting on his back, as he so often had to wake the younger vampire from his sleep.

Then Angelus bit into his childe's shoulder, and Spike woke up with a snarl, immediately slipping into game face. "What the hell?" he muttered, tugging at his arms, which were bound tightly. His legs were also tied to the end of the bed, but had a little more leeway. He was bound face down, and could not see who was sitting on him.

"Good morning William," Angelus growled in his ear. Spike's eyes widened. His sire? Angelus? The vampire tugged at his bindings until Angelus smacked him upside the head harshly. "None of that, my childe," he said, then bit down hard on the back of Spike's neck. "Save your strength. You'll be needing it."


	15. Chapter 15

Some dirty motel room

Gabriel curled up on the bed, her weapons trunk at the foot and the single duffel bag of clothes she carried sitting before her. The television was on, mindless noise in the background, drowning out the sounds of hurried, vapid sex from the room next door. Though the sounds of sex usually did not disturb her, she felt as if her mind would explode if she had to hear them.

The room was thick with anger and frustration, both emotions radiating from the demon. Her eyes were almost black with anger and Gabe’s hands shook every time she held them up, so they remained pressed tightly to the bed.

Kiss.

Spike’s kiss.

Finally.

And she’d run.

What the hell?

The demon berated herself up one side and down the other until she felt that bloody wounds should have opened on her body, the mental abuse she subjected to herself was that painful.

Gabriel still didn’t know why she had run, why she hadn’t flung herself at that peroxide blonde, full of himself, possessor of the nicest ass she’d ever seen in her long life vampire, but she hadn’t, and that fact was killing her.

And Gabriel knew that things would never be the same again. The scent of change hung in the air, though she tried to block it out. Change was pain for the demon, always pain.

But the times, they were a changing.

The Mansion

Spike froze after Angelus struck the back of his head, face pressed into the pillow, not daring to even draw in the breath he so desperately need to calm himself. Angelus remained perched on the younger vampire’s back, resting his large hands heavily on the other man’s shoulders.

“Good boy,” Angelus sneered, petting Spike’s spiky hair patronizingly. Spike bit back his snarl, realizing that, while it upset him to be the subservient one, his sire did have him tied to the bed at his complete mercy, and this might not be the time to play any games of domination.

“Time to play,” the dark vampire purred into Spike’s ear before biting his shoulder roughly. “You’ve forgotten who your sire is. Talking back. Not listening when I give a direct order. Making me repeat myself. Tsk tsk.”

“Well you were playing the Slayer’s lap dog for so long, I didn’t think taking your orders was a requirement anymore,” Spike couldn’t restrain his sarcastic comment.

Angelus laughed darkly. “That’s my boy,” he murmured. “Always fun to break.” The harsh promise in his sire’s words sent a sharp jolt of fear through Spike and he swallowed roughly.

“Don’t worry,” Angelus continued. “This won’t hurt . . .much.”

But to Spike’s surprise, Angelus didn’t reach for a whip or anything of the sort. Instead he continued his rough bites along his childe’s shoulders and neck, until Spike was arching back into his rough kisses despite himself.

Suddenly Spike found himself flipped over to his back, arms crossed above his head, the chains tugging at his flesh, leaving red marks behind, the chains tying his legs to the bed twisting to accommodate the movement. Angelus repositioned himself on Spike’s chest, his large cock bobbing in front of the male’s face.

“So you were angry when I left,” Angelus spoke darkly, keeping his true emotions from showing through, playing the game as he was expected to. “You missed me. Well, I’m back. Show me how much you missed me.”

Spike clamped his lips together tightly. Had it not been worded as an order, he would have gladly sucked his sire off, for his dreams had been so filled with memories and not quite memories from the past that he was lost in another time. But the words were an order, and Spike would be damned if he was just going to lay there and let Angelus win.

But since he already was damned . . .

Angelus laughed then, the sound harsh in the stillness of the mansion. He shifted his weight forward until the thick head of his cock butted up against Spike’s lips. He pressed forward against the unyielding surface of Spike’s lips again and again, yet still Spike would not give in.

When Spike still would not part his lips, Angelus was forced into more drastic measures. Angelus drew his hand back sharply and Spike’s eyes fell closed of their own accord as he braced himself for the blow that he was sure would break something. He flinched in preparation, steeling himself to not cry out and not open his mouth, no matter what the cost.

The blow never fell.

Instead a hand firmly but gently grabbed Spike’s own rapidly hardening shaft and began a slow and steady stroking motion.

Spike’s mouth fell open as he groaned and Angelus thrust foreword, filling his childe’s mouth, pressing deep into his throat. Spike gagged at first, then instinct kicked in and he loosened his throat, muscles remembering years of pleasuring Angelus, remembering what the older vampire liked.

Angelus timed the slow strokes of his hand to match his steady thrusting, continuing the agonizing pace until he could no longer handle the pleasing torture, pulling his hand away from Spike’s dick and thrusting into the smaller vampire’s mouth faster and faster. As waves of pleasure washed over him, Angelus flung his head back, shooting is cool seed straight down Spike’s throat. The younger vampire choked, then swallowed convulsively.

Angelus rolled away, a satisfied smirk on his lips as he lay next to Spike. His dark gaze traveled from Spike’s still hard dick to his eyes, which were dark with unfulfilled lust.

“Someone’s got a problem,” he taunted. Spike refused to rise to the bait, though he ached for the release he knew would be denied for a long time. He wasn’t sure if Angelus would ever let him reach his release, not the way the older vampire was acting.

“What? No smart comeback? I’m disappointed,” Angelus murmured, bending to bite roughly at Spike’s chest, drawing blood and causing the younger vampire to arch up off of the bed. “That’s more like it.”

The torment continued as Angelus nipped his way up and down Spike’s chest, drawing more and more blood. Growing tired with the torn side, he flipped his childe over, reveling in the moan the movement produced, then continued the biting on Spike’s back, drawing blood again and again, sinking his fangs in more deeply each time and tearing them out roughly.

Soon Spike could no longer control his reaction to the torment, shifting into game face, tearing at the pillow beneath his head with his own fangs. But he also thrust against the black silk sheet, trying to get enough pressure on his throbbing erection to bring some release.

Angelus laughed, lifting Spike until his hips were off of the bed, shoving a pillow under his stomach so that he could no longer thrust against the bed. The older vampire chuckled darkly, running his hands along Spike’s taunt butt roughly, laughing more when his childe tried to arch away. Angelus positioned himself over his child, placing the thick head of his cock against Spike’s tight, dry hole.

“You are my childe,” he snarled. “Mine. You will listen to me, you will obey me. You will not leave me, and I will not leave you again.” With a last snarl he thrust roughly into Spike’s hole, tearing a rough cry from the younger vampire’s lips as he tore and bled. Angelus thrust into his childe roughly, letting the blood ease the way. He bite deeply into the back of Spike’s neck, marking him once and for all as his childe, spurting his seed deep inside Spike’s body. With one last coherent thought he reached under Spike, wrapping his hand around his engorged cock and stroked quickly, bringing Spike to his desperately needed release. Angelus collapsed next to Spike again, falling into a deep sleep, one arm thrown possessively across Spikes’ back. Spike, too, drifted to unconsciousness, but his was more from blood loss than anything else.


	16. Chapter 16

Elsewhere Willow and Faith were unsure of where to begin their search for Gabriel. They roamed the streets for about half an hour before realizing that the search was futile without some idea of where to begin.

“The town isn’t that big,” Willow grumbled. “You’d think we could find one little demon.”

“That’s it,” Faith laughed suddenly. “Willy’s. We need to hit Willy’s, do a little ass kicking, get the info and then we’ll find her.” Willow nodded her agreement and the two females hurried towards Willy’s bar.

The occupants whirled to face the door when Faith kicked it open, most slinking off into the shadows to avoid the Slayer. Faith ignored the gathered forces of darkness, instead stalking directly towards Willy.

“What do you want?” Willy asked, staring at the approaching Slayer with trepidation. “I’ve been keeping clean, honest. No deals on the side here. Nothing going down.”

“Gabriel. Demon. Where is she?”

Willow had to hide her snicker at Faith’s abruptness. She covered her grin with one hand, turning her head away. She caught a few guys in the back corner staring at her, but as soon as she returned the gaze they glanced away, fear in their eyes. Willow frowned, then shrugged it off, rationalizing that they had more important things to do.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Willy stated, hesitating just a bit too long. Faith laughed, then slid across the counter, throwing the bartender into the wall roughly.

“Gabriel. Demon. Where is she?”

“I don’t know I tell you,” Willy whined. Faith let out a frustrated sigh, half turning away, then threw a sharp punch into his gut. Willy grunted, doubling over with pain and Faith flung him back against the wall again.

“Gabriel. Demon. Where is she?”

“In a hotel, just outside of town,” Willy managed to groan the words out. “Been there since last night. Better hurry if you’re going to catch her, word out is she’s about to leave.”

Faith nodded, leaping back over the counter. “Thanks Willy. Always a pleasure doing business with you.”

Willy moaned painfully in response. Willow hid her laughter once again, following the Slayer out the door, waving good-bye to Willy, a sweet smile on her face.

Faith took off at a dead run and Willow struggled to keep up with her, but soon fell behind. Luckily the other girl realized that she couldn’t keep up and stopped running, though she set a quick pace for their walk. Soon the hotel that Faith herself was staying in loomed in to view. After a brief talk with the manager, which involved a thinly veiled threat, and a flash of cleavage, Faith led Willow to a door. Raising her hand to knock, she hesitated suddenly, then glanced at Willow.

“You do it.”

Willow frowned, but stepped forward, obediently knocking on the door. There was no sound from within, and she knocked again, a little louder. Still no answer. Faith moved Willow to one side, then kicked the door in.

Gabriel’s head shot up and she rolled off the bed, landing in an attack crouch, knives bare in her hands, ready for an attack when her door was kicked in.

She wasn’t ready for Willow to cautiously stick her head in.

“Gabe?” the hacker asked quietly.

Gabriel let out a sigh, standing slowly and sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were haunted, pain darkening what was already dark.

“What?” she finally said after a long moment’s silence.

“What are you doing?” the words left Willow’s lips before she had fully comprehended the scene in front of her. A trunk sat at the foot of the bed, half full of clothes and weapons. “You’re leaving aren’t you?” she accused the demon.

“So what?” Gabe snapped. “I wasn’t here permanently. Just came to help you with the prophecy. Should have left a long time ago.”

Willow’s face crumpled. “But you promised you’d stay and help.”

Gabriel sighed, resting her head in her hands for a few moments. “Willow, please don’t do this. Please. Just go to your Angel and be happy.”

“He’s not my Angel!” Willow wailed. “He’s Angelus.”

Gabriel froze, lifting her head slowly, gaze locked on Willow. “He’s what?”

“Angelus. We had . . .we slept . . .we had sex,” Willow whispered. “His soul left again. It’s all my fault.” Fierce sobs wracked her body. “It’s all my fault.”

Gabriel was suddenly in motion, rushing about the room in a flurry of motion. “We’ve got to find him,” she said. Faith frowned from her spot in the doorway.

“He’s probably at the mansion,” she said.

“The mansion?” Gabe’s eyes widened again as she rushed out of the room. In less than a second she ran back in, grabbing a bag and kneeling before the trunk. Throwing some of the clothes out, she began to dig out chains, shackles, and some nasty looking weapons.

“Gabriel, what the hell are you doing?” Faith asked, confused by the demon’s actions. Gabriel ignored her for a moment, loading the bag full, then standing, heading for the door as she spoke.

“Angelus is back.”

“Yeah. We need to give his soul back before he starts hurting people. But we can’t find an orb of thessulah,” Willow said, sniffling.

“Too late,” Gabe snapped, heading out into the last rays of the bright sunshine.

“What do you mean?”

“Angelus is back. Spike’s in town. First thing he’s going to do is reclaim his dominance here.” Willow frowned, still confused. “By dominating Spike. Angelus, the lover of pain, is alone with my Sp—with Spike.”

“Oh no,” Willow whispered, eyes widening as she hurried after Gabriel. The demon led them across town quickly, straight to the mansion. They entered quietly, and Gabriel sniffed the air, a low snarl sounding in her throat before she started up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Her direction was sure and they found the missing vampires in the first room she went to.

Angelus lay asleep on the bed, one arm over Spike, who was bloody, chained to the bed, and pressing against his sire’s body even in sleep. Gabe released a low growl, then crossed the room, jerking Angelus from the bed roughly. The vampire went flying, slamming into the nearby wall.

“What the hell?” he snarled, waking immediately.

Gabriel ignored his words, driving a booted foot into his chest and knocking him back again. With sure movements she snapped the shackles to his hands and feet, then drug him downstairs, Faith and Willow following her, shock registering on their faces. The demon flung Angelus to the ground, kicking him when he lunged at her, then pulled the chains from her bag, chaining him to the ceiling and wall quickly. The vampire snarled like a rabid dog, lunging to the end of the chains, straining to reach them. Gabriel tossed Faith a crossbow and a small bag of extra bolts.

“They’re tipped with poison filled ends,” she said. “He gets free, shoot him. It will knock him out for awhile, make him one sick vampire, but he’ll survive.” Faith nodded, settling herself on the couch. Willow sat hesitantly near her.

“Where are you going?” she asked as Gabriel headed back towards the stairs.

“Free Spike,” she called back, already half way up the flight of stairs. Willow nodded, lapsing into silence.

*~*~*~*~*~

Gabriel searched the room quickly for the key to the manacles binding Spike. When she couldn’t find it, she pulled out a lock pick kit and carefully sat next to him on the bed, setting to work on the first manacle binding his wrists. As she worked on picking the lock, her mind whirled with different ways to get Angel back. She knew where to get an orb of thessulah, but the spell would still contain the happiness clause, which meant that Angelus might return. Something had to be done about his power.

Her eyes lit up with a plan suddenly. If Angelus was dominated, he’d be easier to control. And if Angel ever lost his soul again, Angelus wouldn’t be free for a reign of terror, he’d have to answer to whoever dominated him.

She could do it, but wouldn’t necessarily be around if it happened again. There was only one other real choice, Gabe decided. Willow would have to dominate Angelus, and soon. A small, wicked smile touched the corners of her lips as she plotted out how to have the shy little hacker dominate the big bad vampire.

*~*~*~*~*~

Willow sat and stared at Angelus, who had ceased his struggles and simply leaned back against the wall calmly, as if he was sure of his ability to escape. She took the opportunity to watch him closely.

Though the hacker wouldn’t admit it to anyone, Angelus had always intrigued her, and now that she was fairly certain he wouldn’t be killing the people she cared about, she could watch him and relive that intrigue.

Angelus caught the little witch watching him and smirked at her darkly, letting his heavy gaze take her in from head to feet. Willow blushed prettily and looked away, breath catching in her throat when the memory of his body against hers entered her mind. Angelus could smell her arousal even from across the room and laughed, the sound filling the air and caressing Willow’s skin.

*~*~*~*~*~

“That smile scares me,” Spike mumbled, scaring Gabriel. She jumped, startled, then continued working on the lock.

“Why?”

“Cause it’s evil. You’re scary when you’re evil,” he murmured, turning his head as best he could to see what she was doing. “Where’s Angelus?”

“Downstairs. Chained to the wall.”

Spike nodded slowly, laying back and remaining silent until Gabriel had managed to free his hands. He rubbed his wrists carefully, letting out a weak moan.

Gabe, who had moved down to free his feet, glanced up at the vampire, worry in her eyes. “You going to be ok?” she asked quietly. Spike nodded, but coughed, the sound weak in the room.

Once his feet were free, Gabriel sat next to him, trying her best to ignore his lack of attire. Spike trembled, trying to sit up but collapsing back against the bed.

“You’re so weak,” Gabriel murmured.

“Blood loss,” Spike replied.

Gabe nodded, frowning as she gazed at him. The only way to heal him was to get fresh blood in him quickly, and there was only one source available quickly. With a sigh she stood, crossing to her bag to retrieve a knife.

“What are you doing?” Spike asked weakly.

“Getting a knife. I’m going to give you some of my blood.”

Spike’s eyes widened. Angelus had often asked for her blood, demanded it, at times even begged for it, but never had she allowed him a single drop. And here she was offering to give it to him. Spike. She broke him from his thoughts when she sat next to him again, lifting the knife in one shaking hand, preparing to cut her wrist. Spike managed to find the strength to catch her hand, stopping the movement.

“No,” he whispered.

“But you need blood,” she reminded him.

“Not from your wrist,” he said, voice weak. “Your throat, please.” It was the please that did it and Gabriel stretched out, bringing her throat within Spike’s reach.

He shifted, kissing her pulse lightly, flicking his tongue along her skin and feeling her pulse race. Her blood slid through her veins and he could almost hear it, could almost taste it already. Finally Spike slid his fangs into her skin, drawing out the sweet, powerful blood.

Gabriel moaned, gripping the bed tightly as he drank from her. As his strength returned Spike began to caress her back, hands rubbing lightly. Spike drank deeply, though the demon did not feel any effects from her blood loss. She whimpered when he drew his fangs out of her skin, teasing the wound with his tongue for a moment before letting her sit up. She trembled, breath unsteady, eyes filled with lust when she looked at him.

Spike tugged Gabriel back down next to him, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. The demon tasted her own blood and pressed against him, one hand running through his hair lightly. Spike dipped his tongue into her warm mouth, then traced her lips lightly, pulling her closer to him.

Gabe pulled away lightly. “Spike,” she said quietly. “You’re weak.”

Spike shook his head, drawing her back to him. “Please Gabriel.” And once again the please was all it took. She returned to him, pressing her lips lightly against his. Spike slid his hands into her hair in a soft caress, then lowered his kisses to her jaw and then to her throat, teasing the wound there again before half sitting up. He tugged at her shirt until Gabriel got the hint and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor, her bra following it.

Spike’s hands shook as he ran them up her sides lightly, feathering over the edge of her breasts before moving up to cup her face, kissing her sweetly once more.

Gabriel whimpered as his hands moved lower again, trailing along her collarbone before dropping to cup her breasts lightly. She arched into his touch, dropping kisses along his shoulder, hands falling to rest on his bare hips. As Spike’s kisses trailed lower her grip began to tighten, and when he took one hardened nipple into his mouth and began to suckle lightly she gripped his hips tight enough leave bruises. He simply growled at her playfully, continuing his ministrations on her other breast.

His hands trailed down her sides slowly, resting on her hips for a moment before he ran one hand across her stomach, smirking when the muscles tensed beneath his touch. When he dipped one finger into her folds her found her wet and wanting. She cried out when his finger brushed against her clitoris, rubbing the sensitive spot gently, causing the demon to arch against him. After a few moments of the sweet torture, her cries and pleading got to him and Spike repositioned himself between her legs. He cupped her face gently, lips on hers once more when he thrust into her warm, slick hole.

As Spike filled her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth in an imitation of their bodies, Gabriel felt her world spin away. Bright colors danced behind her eyelids and she groaned, tearing her lips away from his.

“Spike!” she cried out as she came, walls clenching around him. Spike growled deep in his throat, then sank his fangs into the puncture wounds from before, marking her again as he shot his cool seed deep into her body.

Slowly the vampire drew out of the demon, lapping at the wound on her throat for a moment before rolling to his back and drawing her into his arms, stroking her hair lightly. Gabriel snuggled against his bare chest, the silence under her ear soothing more than a heartbeat would have been. The fingers of one hand played along his skin lightly and she let out a satisfied sigh, drifting into a peaceful oblivion.

*~*~*~*~*~

“Gee,” Faith said, twirling the crossbow on one hand. “This is fun.”

“I hope Spike wasn’t hurt worse than we thought,” Willow said quietly. “I expected Gabriel to be back sooner.”

Faith laughed. The enhanced hearing that came with being the Slayer let her know just how not hurt Spike was. “I’m sure they’re fine,” she chuckled, then stood, handing Willow the crossbow. “You know how to use this, right?” Willow nodded and Faith grinned. “Good. Gonna go do a fast patrol. Be back in a few.”

Once Faith was gone, Willow settled down, gripping the crossbow tightly. She tapped the nails of her other hand on the edge of the couch, sighing quietly.

“Nervous?” Angelus sneered at her.

“Me? No,” Willow said hastily.

“Your fear is so sweet,” he murmured. “I can almost taste it on my tongue.”

“Flattery will get you no where,” Willow muttered.

“You sound like Gabriel. Trying to become like our resident demon? You know that’s not the best idea, unless you enjoy abandoning your friends.”

“What?”

“She’ll leave,” Angelus said casually. “You know that don’t you? It’s just a matter of time. She’ll run. Doesn’t matter if she is fucking my childe. She’ll get bored and take off.”

“No,” Willow said, voice shaking. “She promised.”

Angelus laughed. “What’s the promise of someone like her?”

“Enough for me,” Willow said, voice suddenly firm and strong. “I trust her. So just shut up Angelus.” The vampire’s eyes widened and he fell silent, stunned into obedience.

*~*~*~*~*~

Eventually Gabriel roused herself, though the last thing she wanted to do was leave Spike’s arms. She kissed his chest gently then slid away from his arms, standing and reaching for her clothes.

“Where are you going?” Spike asked, eyes dark.

“Going to take care of our Angelus problem,” she said simply, slipping into her pants, buttoning them quickly.

“What are you going to do?”

“Try to give him his soul back. But first, I’m going to teach the hacker a little bit about domination,” she explained as she pulled her shirt over her head.

“Willow?” Spike’s voice filled with shock. “You’re going to teach Willow to dominate Angelus?”

“Someone needs to, in case he gets free again. If he’s dominated, he won’t be able to go on a rampage.”

“Why don’t you dominate him?” Spike suggested, though the thought brought waves of jealousy.

“Can’t. What if I’m not here? Besides, Angel loves Willow. Angelus should be dominated by her.”

Spike nodded his understanding, then frowned, tentatively asking the new worry on his mind.

“Will you come back?”

“Come back?” Gabriel asked as she grabbed her bag from the corner.

“Back to me.” The words were low, but the demon caught them. She sighed and walked over to the door, opening it and stepping through. But she did hesitate, glancing back at the vampire covered in black silk sheets, his chest pale and perfect in contrast. For all that he seemed to scream danger and darkness with every move, Spike suddenly looked very vulnerable.

“I promise.” She smiled at him thinly, then left, heading downstairs to try to convince a certain red head that domination was a good thing.


	17. Chapter 17

Willow glanced up when Gabriel came down the stairs, a tiny frown marring the demon’s forehead.

“You ok?” Willow asked her friend.

Gabe nodded. “Where’s Faith?”

“Right here,” Faith entered the room, a satisfied grin on her face. “Got rid of some energy. Ready for whatever.”

“Then stay here, I need to talk to Willow,” Gabriel said, taking the crossbow from the Hacker and handing it to the Slayer. “We’ll be right back.”

Willow followed Gabriel apprehensively, something in the girl’s tone worrying the witch. She wasn’t sure just exactly why she was worried, but she had the distinct feeling that she wouldn’t like what was going to happen next.

“You need to dominate Angelus,” Gabe said. She’d decided that shock value might work the best for explaining to Willow.

“I have to what?” Willow asked, jaw dropping, eyes wide. “What are you talking about?”

“Dominate Angelus,” Gabe repeated.

“ME?” Willow gasped. “Why?”

“I think I can get an orb of thessulah, but his soul can still be lost. If Angelus is dominated now, he won’t be able to run amok if he ever returns.”

“So you dominate him,” Willow said, voice shaking. “You like that kind of thing.”

Gabriel sighed. “I don’t, first of all. And second, you’re the one Angel loves, the one he wants as his mate. You need to be the one to dominate Angelus.”

Willow started to protest and Gabe raised a hand. “Either you do it, or it won’t be done. Your choice. But it would be ever so helpful in the future.”

Willow frowned, considering everything Gabriel had told her. She realized that in the end it was a good idea, and she was the one to do it.

“Ok,” Willow said, staring down at her hands. “I’ll do it, but I don’t know how.”

“I’ll teach you,” Gabriel said, a wicked smile touching her lips. “And it will be fun.”

“Fun for who?” Willow asked, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. She was feeling quite a bit apprehensive now.

“For everyone but Angelus,” Gabe laughed. “And even he will enjoy it a bit.”

*~*~*~*~*~

“The first thing to know about domination is that it’s all in the attitude,” Gabriel said as she handed Willow some clothes to change into. “If you go in and act like you shouldn’t be dominating him, then it won’t work. You go in and act like you are the bitch goddess and he’s your pet, then yeah, things will go better.”

Willow changed in an empty room while Gabriel moved Angelus to a smaller room, chaining him tightly and setting her bag of weapons into one corner. When Willow entered the room even the demon had to catch her breath, for the hacker radiated attitude and confidence. There was still a hint of her old shyness in her green eyes, but the tight leather pants and almost see through white camisole top more than made up for it. The thick-soled boots added a bit of sway to Willow’s walk.

Willow looked to Gabriel for approval; not comfortable in the role she was playing. But she remembered what her vamp self had been like, and tried to draw on that memory to help. Gabriel nodded, crossing to her and whispering into Willow’s ear. Willow swallowed hard, then stalked towards Angelus as best she could.

“Well look who’s playing dress up,” Angelus sneered. “I was right. You are trying to play at being that demon.”

Willow drew in a deep breath then drove her foot against his chest, knocking him backwards. She pressed the toe of her boot against his groin, pressing down till he snarled in pain.

“Just being me Angelus,” she snapped. Gabriel was at her side in an instant, handing her the bullwhip for the next step. Willow gazed at it, almost losing her nerve, but the thought of Angelus roaming the streets free to kill who he pleased urged her on.

She cracked the whip inexperiencedly, but it still drew blood from Angelus’s chest. The witch tried again, quickly learning of the pressure needed for each blow. Soon Angelus’s body was a bloody mess and Willow was slowly but surely falling into her dark side, the side she wouldn’t even admit to herself.

Gabriel smiled, touching Willow’s shoulder lightly to draw her attention. “Keep up the good work,” she whispered. “I have to go run an errand. I’ll be back, and he should be dominated by then.” Willow nodded, green eyes shining with a new light.

Once Gabriel had left the room, Willow glared down at Angelus. “Who do you answer to?” she asked quietly.

“Not you human,” he snarled. “When I get out of these chains, you’re going to hurt . . .” the threat ended when she kicked his face.

“Fine. Thought I’d be nice, since this is my first dominating session,” Willow said, then drew out a few more of Gabriel’s toys. Angelus’s eyes widened when he recognized the metal strap on, complete with sharp pieces that would tear the skin as it was thrust in and out. “You dominated Spike this way, let me return the favor.” Before Angelus’s mind could fully realize that little, sweet, shy Willow was going to really play this game, he found his chains twisted and himself kneeling on all fours. Willow hesitated for a brief moment, remembering Gabriel’s instructions, then placed the tip of the dildo against Angelus’s tight hole. She drew in a deep breath then shoved it in, wincing at the vampire’s cry of pain. Still she drew it out and plunged it in again roughly, hissing when blood began to pour and smear along the metal and her hand and Angelus’s ass.

Angelus tried to contain himself, but all too soon arched back against the invasion, the pain only adding to his desire for the red haired siren. His own cock stood hard and aching to be touched.

Willow flung the dildo away and rolled Angelus over, surprised when she was faced with the sight of his large erection.

“Oh my, you did enjoy it,” she whispered. “Gabriel was right.” Willow was suddenly aware of her own moistness and remembered what else Gabriel had told her. With a truly wicked smile for Angelus she pulled on two zippers along the crotch section of her pants. The leather peeled away, leaving her warm, wet mound and hole open to the air. With a sigh she lowered herself onto Angelus’s weeping erection, letting his hardness fill the ache inside.

She slowly began to rise and fall, feeling new places being hit with each move and shuddering as she strained for her release. As the orgasm began to wash over her, Willow moved faster and faster, grinding her clit against his body every time she sank down. She orgasmed loudly, yelling Angelus’s name out into the air, carefully falling away from him.

Angelus snarled in frustration, unable to get any pressure on his aching cock. He snarled again, trying to frighten Willow, then realized that she had truly embraced her hidden passions.

“Please,” he murmured quietly, the words costing him a great deal.

“What was that?” Willow mumbled, still lost in the waves of pleasure that had washed over her.

“Please let me cum,” he muttered. Willow’s eyes shot open. Angelus, begging? From her? A small, satisfied grin slid along her lips and she slid down until she was positioned in front of his head, legs spread, offering him an erotic view.

“I need to come again first,” she said, blushing at her language but not backing away. Angelus rolled to his knees then lowered his face to her body, breathing in the scent of her desire for a moment before licking a quick line along her folds. Willow groaned and arched up, hands clenching into fists as Angelus worked his magic, running his tongue over her extended clit then dropping lower to thrust into her warm hole, tongue imitating their earlier actions. Soon Willow was crying out, her head thrown back, her back arched to try to get more pressure from Angelus mouth. He took the hint, latching onto her swollen bit of skin and sucking hard, sending Willow over the edge to orgasm.

Angelus rolled to his back again, eyes glazed with lust and unsatisfied desire. Willow slowly straddled him, taking his aching cock into her body slowly.

“Don’t come yet,” she ordered, rising and lowering her body slowly. Angelus clenched his jaw, trying to hold back his orgasm, flinging his pride to the wind.

“Please Willow, please. Please,” he groaned, straining to not thrust against her.

“Who do you answer to?” Willow whimpered, her third orgasm approaching quickly.

“You Willow, only you,” Angelus cried out. “Please.”

“You may come Angelus,” Willow ground out. Angelus let out a cry, thrusting up into Willow frantically, pushing them both towards the release they sought. Just when the sensations became almost painful Willow was swept over the edge again, Angelus a mere thrust behind her, crying out her name as he shot spurt after spurt of his cold seed into her warm body. Willow collapsed on top of him in a sweaty heap, body completely relaxed.

And to her amazement, Angelus was purring, rubbing his head against her shoulder lightly before lying still, his purrs soothing them both to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~

Gabriel left the room, heading straight to the main room and curling up on the couch near Faith. The Slayer was half-asleep and very bored. Gabe ignored her, pulling out her cell phone instead and dialing quickly. The phone on the other end rang once, twice, three, four times before someone picked it up.

“This better be good,” a female’s voice, on the deep end answered roughly. Gabe could hear the sounds of masculine laughter in the background and couldn’t contain her smile.

“Crystal, it’s me.”

“Gabriel?” Crystal’s voice was at once clear, attention caught. “What’s wrong?”

“I need a soul restoration spell. One that is permanent. Can you do it?” Gabe asked, keeping her voice low.

There was silence on the other end. Gabriel could almost hear her friend thinking.

“Hold on,” Crystal said finally. “I’ll talk to someone and call you back.”

“As fast as you can Crystal,” Gabriel said quietly. “It’s important.”

“Like I said,” Crystal returned with a laugh. “It had better be.” The phone clicked as she hung up and Gabriel sat, tapping her fingers on the edge of the couch and waiting for it to ring again. Twenty minutes later it did.

“Find it?” Gabe asked, not even bothering with pleasantries.

“Found something that might work. But Gabe, if I give you this, you owe me big time,” Crystal reminded the demon.

“I know,” Gabriel paused, not sure whether she wanted to risk being in Crystal’s debt. But the thought of dealing with Angelus again and again, of the possibility of him hurting Spike again made the decision for her. “Anything you want.”

Crystal quickly explained the spell to Gabriel, and then the two friends said good-bye.

“Faith,” Gabe said, quickly writing out a list of ingredients. “Get these and grab the others. Be back here in half an hour. We’ve got a spell to do.” Faith nodded and hurried off, leaving Gabriel to prepare the room.

When the gang arrived, Gabriel and Willow sat on the couch, quietly awaiting their return. Angelus knelt next to Willow, head down, eyes on the floor as he had been ordered too. Buffy lifted her eyebrows in shock, and even Xander noticed the new confidence surrounding Willow. But Gabriel hurriedly took the ingredients from them, and her desire to get the spell done set everyone into motion.

Soon the circle was cast and they knelt around it, Angelus in the center. Gabriel quietly chanted the words that Crystal had told her, mixing the last of the ingredients carefully, then setting them aflame. When the entire bowl disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, Angelus let out an agonized cry, collapsing forward.

It was obvious to everyone that Angel was the one who sat up, eyes dark with guilt. He looked to Willow immediately, the guilt replaced with love and respect. Willow smiled at him timidly, but hesitated to go to him, afraid that if she touched him they would end up in the same situation.

“His soul is permanent now,” Gabe said quietly, guessing where Willow’s thoughts were.

“Permanent? Then why did I dominate him?” Willow asked, shock causing her to forget who else was in the room with them. Buffy gasped, tears filling her eyes at Willow’s words. Xander stared at his best friend in shock, realizing that he didn’t know her at all.

“Wasn’t sure if I could get the permanent spell,” Gabriel sighed. “Wasn’t sure it existed, and then wasn’t sure if I could pay the price for it.”

“What did it cost you?” Willow asked, something about the look in Gabe’s eyes frightening the hacker.

“More than you know,” Gabriel whispered, then stood. Turning to the others, she pushed her dark hair out of her face. “That’s it folks. No more to see. I need sleep, and I know Angel needs sleep, so not to be rude, but could you please leave?”

Giles nodded, touching Willow’s shoulder as he stood. “Be careful my child,” he told her, kissing her forehead lightly. Willow nodded, smiling up at him, love shining in her eyes.

The others followed him out until only Willow, Angel and Gabriel remained.

“Are you going up to Spike now?” Angel asked, guilt filling his eyes once more. Gabriel hesitated, glancing from the door to the stairs, uncertainty written on her face. “If you do,” he continued. “Tell him I didn’t mean to hurt him. But I also didn’t lie. He’ll know what I mean.” Gabe nodded, and Angel led Willow from the room, leaving the demon to make a decision.


	18. Chapter 18

“I can’t believe it,” Buffy said for the twentieth time as she and Faith finished their patrol, checking the final cemetery for vampiric activity. “Willow dominated Angelus? Sweet little Willow?”

“Buffy,” Faith said. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but get over it. You knew they were a couple.”

Buffy sighed, wanting to protest but knowing it was the truth. She perched on a large tombstone, shaking her head with a sigh. “I know,” she whispered. “I know.”

Faith gazed at the other Slayer, eyes dark with understanding. She sat next to her friend, touching Buffy’s shoulder lightly. “I know it hurts,” she said quietly. “It’ll get better.”

Buffy hesitantly rested her head on Faith’s shoulder, letting the tears fall. “I hope so,” she said, voice childlike.

Faith brushed a kiss across the top of Buffy’s head, expecting the other girl to pull away, but Buffy remained where it was. “It will,” Faith murmured. “I promise.” Silence fell around the two Slayers as they shared a sweet moment of understanding.

*~*~*~*~*~

“Giles,” Oz said as they neared the Watcher’s home. “You said you had information about controlling the werewolf change?”

Giles nodded. “Yes I did. Come inside and I’ll show you the books I found.”

The two men entered Giles’s home, fascinated by the research ahead of them.

*~*~*~*~*~

Cordelia sighed, looking everywhere but at Xander.

“Cordy, what’s wrong?” he asked, worried suddenly that she was going to break up with him. Again.

“Wouldyouliketocometodinner?” Cordelia rushed the words out, a faint flush covering her cheeks.

“What was that?” Xander asked with a frown.

“I said,” Cordelia sighed. “Would you like to come to dinner? I want you to spend some time with me. My parents will be there. You can meet them . . .” she trailed off. “It was a stupid idea. I’m sorry.”

Xander caught her arm before she could walk away. “No. It’s a good idea. I’d love to.” They shared tentative smiles, then headed to her house, Cordelia driving as wildly as usual.

*~*~*~*~*~

Willow led Angel upstairs to tuck him into bed.

“You need your rest,” she told him as she got him settled.

“Lay with me,” Angel asked quietly.

Willow slid under the covers with a smile for him. “I’m sorry I was so rough, “ she whispered. Angel just shook his head.

“I liked it,” he murmured.

“I did too,” Willow admitted. “But not everyday.”

Angel nodded, drawing her into his arms. “I love you Willow.”

“And I love you, my Angel.”

Soon the two drifted to sleep, dreaming of their new future together, with no fear of Angel losing his soul again.

*~*~*~*~*~

“Angel says that he never meant to hurt you. But that he didn’t lie,” Gabe said when she realized Spike was awake. It had taken her a good half-hour to actually walk up the stairs and enter his room.

“Good,” Spike murmured, watching the demon fearfully.

Gabriel let out a quiet sigh, crawling across the bed to him. Though he wanted nothing more than to draw her into his arms, he remained where he was, completely still.

“What happened down there?” Spike asked after a moment’s silence.

“Willow dominated him but good and his soul is permanent now,” Gabriel said then yawned. “I’ll tell you details later.” Spike nodded, hearing the need for sleep in her voice.

“Spike?” Gabe whispered a bit later.

“Yes Gabriel?”

“Could you . . .” she hesitated, voice so young and uncertain. “Could you just hold me?”

A sigh of relief slid from Spike’s lips and he drew the demon into his arms, pressing a quick kiss to her throat, right over the mark he had left.

“Always pet,” he murmured, kissing her lightly.

Gabriel snuggled closer, finally allowing herself to relax, safe in his arms. Peace slid over the room and the town itself as they fell asleep, finding comfort in each other’s arms.

*~*~*~*~*~

Drusilla stood outside, though the hint of sunrise could be seen in the horizon. She glared up at the bordered window that hid the room Spike and Gabriel lay in.

“Took my Spikey, Miss Edith says you must be punished, I’ll get my Spikey back, mine not yours,” Drusilla muttered, weaving back and forth lightly. A pale hand came down lightly on her shoulder, the red nails glinting in the last of the moonlight.

“Come Dru,” a soft, evil voice whispered into the air. “Sun’s coming up.”

“But my Spikey,” Dru complained.

“Miss Edith is waiting for us,” the new voice reminded her. “With the Master. Soon they will pay and you’ll have your Spikey back. Soon this world will be fun.”

Dru turned slowly, smiling at the newcomer. She caught one of her hands in her own, a bright smile sliding across her lips. “Can we go play Red?” she asked.

Red nodded, her short red hair brushing her cheeks. “Of course. We can go play with Puppy.”

“Puppy,” Dru whispered in awe and the two vampires left together, silence surrounding their departure.

And peace settled once more, though it was fragile, easily broken. And broken it shall be. But that is another story.


End file.
